Nightmare of the Future
by Peter-Harris
Summary: Rated PG13 for violence and gore. This is one of those stories that you'll love, hate, laugh, and rip my heart out and feed it to alligators when it's done. The beginning is poorly written but the end is action packed. Yes it's finished.


  
  
NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: YEAH!!! I finally finished my Zelda Story! This is a science fiction, right now I'm on a science fiction kick and I decided to  
put it into a Zelda Fan-Fic. This one takes place during the "western" times of Hyrule, but ends with Link dying in a space-ship orbiting a dying  
star. Read it, and Enjoy. Or else. Seriously.  
  
Chapter 1  
The Modern Hero  
Link sat down to play a game of cards, he and his buddies had become very good at a game they called poker. Link held up his hand and then threw it down, "I win 7 aces." He said. A few of the men groaned and walked away in disgust. Link laughed.  
Suddenly Link heard a shriek coming from the nearby village of Callatt, Link figured it was Knil, an evil creature that haunted Link, once again coming to terrorize the inhabitants, he had found a staff that gave him everlasting life and more power and magic then an entire planet of Triforces, making him a force to be reckoned with.  
Link got up and looked through the window, then fell back in horror as a Borg peered back at him. "You shall be assimilated." It said, then broke through the window and reached for Link. "No!" Link shouted and then sliced off its arm, spilling bluish blood everywhere. Link ran to the door, brandishing a much larger sword with diamonds incrusted in it.  
When he got outside he saw a large Borg sphere landing in the middle of Callatt field, many Borg were already running wild assimilating plants and people alike. Link made a disgusted sound as an assimilated cow walked past him; mooing like a thousand cows were inside him. Link chopped off its head and laughed a little. A few Borg were toppling boxes of junk, one was shouting "Find the one, find L1NK!" as it said this, Link felt under his eye, touching the metallic implant the Borg gave him 5 years ago.  
  
************  
  
A blond haired man quickly awoke from his sleep. That had been the third time this week that he had a dream about himself in another dimension. Outside he heard a few loud steam engine automobiles. He stood up and looked out his window at the automobiles driving by, releasing steam and making a terrible noise as they passed by. Only the rich had these. The man suddenly turned when another man ran into the room breathing heavily because he was out of breath. "Link, I think I've found something... something..." He searched for a good word. "... Impossible." He finally said.  
"What do you mean?" The blonde haired man asked.  
"We were going over the artifacts we have just found and... come look; I don't think there is anything in our language to describe this!"  
  
The man was telling the truth and Link found himself trying to call it something, but couldn't find the words. He was looking down at a skeleton of some unknown humanoid creature, it had metallic implants imbedded in its bones. Something spoke in the back of his head, it pulled, yanked and finally Link uttered the words, "Borg."  
That was the last thing anyone said for a few minutes, finally someone asked what he meant. Link began to explain.  
"Every night I continue to have these dreams of a man everyone calls Link, and when I am having these dreams, my only memory is of that time, I speak words that I never spoke before. In those dreams, there are creatures with... with... metal and lights on their heads. In the dreams I call them Borg. I don't know what it is or what it means... but there you go."  
A few of the men looked at each other and then finally they all broke into laughter (except Link of course). "Man Link, I don't think you should've bought that Radio thing, the only people that broadcast over those things are freaks and... well... people like you!"  
Link stared, and then pushed them all out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
No one knows how long it was that Link was in that room by himself. After they had made that joke, Link shooed them out of his apartment, after all, he was the top archeologist of the group, and they couldn't betray him. Link stared into the lifeless mummified body with metal on its face and body. "Who are you? Why do I dream of you?" He asked. Link stared some more at the body then he noticed its right arm missing, he looked closely at it and saw that part of the upper bone was still there, however half way down the rest was clean cut off. Link looked closer and saw that it was cleanly cut, obviously sliced off by some sort of blade. Also he noticed part of the spine was fractured. Link felt himself dozing off into another daydream, he had had those so often lately.  
  
********  
  
Link frantically looked around as the Borg quickly invaded around him. One came right up to him and Link cleanly swiped off its arm, releasing bluish blood and revealing the bone. Link then grabbed the arm and tossed it directly into the Borg's head, breaking its spine and killing it. He glanced quickly around making sure that no Borg noticed him, as he sneaked toward an odd fellow seemingly unaffected by the Borg.  
  
*********  
  
"I got to get rid of that Radio!" he muttered as he went back to the door to let his friends back in. When they had entered he announced to them that he was going to present it to the Royal Family of United Lands of Hyrule. A few gasped at the thought of this while others quivered.  
"That's madness! You'd be punished for sure!" One man cried.  
"Madness, Indeed! You'd be killed at the spot! I hear that the princess can burn people at the spot with her magic!" Another walloped.  
Link listened to them cry and wallop out words of discouragement, then just as the beams from the sun entered the room, his friends collapsed to sleep, and Link set out to the Royal Family, hundreds of miles away.  
Link looked around the village market of Gerude, he was hoping to find someone leaving the town in the direction of Hyrule City. He nodded at a few girls that walked by, giggling at the dirty, dusty Link.  
Link wasn't phased, he thought of himself as a ladies man, even though he wasn't even close. He looked up and around some more, there still wasn't even a horse leaving the village. He started getting lonely, so he headed toward the nearest bar.  
When he arrived, he threw open the doors, trying to look tough. He walked straight to the counter and asked for a drink.  
He looked around the bar, trying to find someone that looked like a business man. Everyone was either a cowboy, or a wannabe bandit. Link sighed, soon he was going to have to start the long walk to Hyrule City.  
He turned around in his seat and faced the bartender. "Have you seen any businessmen in these parts lately?" Link asked.  
"Erm, I thinks I saw one around here lartely, he comes here orften, arsking for Scrotch about thirs time."  
"Thanks."  
Link waited for his drink, also waiting for a business person to enter. Eventually a man entered, he had red hair and a nice plaid suit on. He walked quite briskly to the bartender. "Scotch, 40 degrees standard." He said.  
"Sir, thirs is the tenth time you've arsked me for Scrotch, and I tell ya, we don't got none, and if you arsk me again, I'll staple your hand to the floor!"  
"Then how about the special?"  
"Château Romani it is sir."  
The Business man turned to Link. "What's that you got there lad?"  
"Regular Milk, they only serve milk here, didn't you know?" "That explains it."  
"Say, you wouldn't happen to be a business man would you?" "Yes, a Scottish one that's heading to Hyrule City, why do you ask?"  
"I need a ride there, would you help?" "Sure, but I can only lift 100, but I do suppose you could ride in the back."  
"What?" "It was a joke laddie! Live it up a little!"  
"Oh... heh heh." "But, you can't bring your six shooter. I'm dead set on that."  
Link looked down at his trusty gun, The Master Gun. It was a "suped- up" six shooter made almost entirely of pure silver-steel alloy. It's handle was a deep purple, and had a gold triforce on the handle.  
"I normally wouldn't do this, but I really need that ride..." Link pulled out the Master Gun and set it on the counter. The bartender gasped and backed against the wall. "Lerson here, I don't warnt any trouble, just tell me watcha warnt!"  
"I don't think you understand sir." Link said as calmly as possible. "I've got a wife and chirldren please don't shroot!"  
"I wasn't planning to sir." "But nrow you are!!" The bartender bent over crying. Link heard several clicks and noticed everyone had their guns pointed at him. Link resisted the urge.  
"Don't try anything." A man said.  
Link tried even harder to resist.  
"Now listen here laddie, I meant for you to give me the gun until I got you to Hyrule City, I'm not part of this!" The business man backed out of the bar and then ran for his life.  
Link couldn't hold back the urge and grabbed the gun. Link glanced around the room and rapidly discharged all six bullets.  
  
Link walked out of the bar, perfectly unharmed. He saw the business man staring, utterly astonished, for he had watched through the window.  
"How did you do that?!" "My father taught me."  
"I don't believe that, you just looked around the room, and ricocheted the bullets off everything, and knocked their guns right out of their hands, how did your father learn that?" "I don't know, I'd ask him, but then again, he's dead."  
"I'm sorry lad, but after that, I'm going to have to take that gun from you until I get you to Hyrule City." "Alright, but please remember to give it back."  
Link handed the man the gun, it was payment for him to be taken to Hyrule City.  
"Now hop into my carriage and take a nap, it's going to be awhile."  
  
"Laddie, Wake up!" Said the man with a Scottish accent to the sleeping Link. It was about midnight at this time, Link awoke with a start and knocked a few things off the carriage. "Where are we?" He asked. "'It's the heroes graveyard! I thought you might want to see it, I know a man there that takes care of the graves, and would you like to meet him?"  
Link thought for a moment, why would I want to visit a man that takes care of graves for heroes? Then Link decided to be polite, and slipped on his best archeologist's clothes, and told the man he wanted to meet the grave-keeper. The Scottish man smiled and led him to a large hut, consisting of large bamboo poles and bricks. At the very top of the hut there was a large golden upside down triangle thing that glowed quite brightly.  
"What is this mans name?" Link asked as the Scottish man knocked on the door.  
"Knil." He responded dryly.  
After a few moments the door opened and an odd figure walked out, Link tried to see his face but couldn't. The man had on a full body black cloak with a large hood that covered his head, underneath the hood Link saw two large round orange glowing eyes. The man had a staff that simply hovered near him instead of him holding it. "Is this he?" it asked outstretching a dark, wrinkled, three fingered hand.  
"Aye, this is Link, the new hero I believe." The Scottish man said.  
"You had better be right, Isla, or else worse things may happen." Knil said. Then he motioned for them to come inside. Once inside Link noticed a few lights around them, they were very dim, and were not fire.  
"Are these gases or that other thing?" Link asked.  
"It is a super-violet emitter, it isn't gas or electric, it is what it is." Knil responded, "However it isn't perfect and still emits other forms of light."  
Link stood in awe at the odd objects, and eventually he turned his attention to Knil, who was staring directly at him. "Your innocence is still mostly pure, and you have had a clean past as I can see." Knil spoke softly.  
Knil placed his hand on Link's forehead and concentrated very hard, and then Link seemed to slip out of consciousness.  
  
************  
Link ran toward an odd figure wearing a black cloak and hood. "Knil!" Link cried out. Knil was firing beams of energy toward a large Borg sphere. Knil glanced at him then turned to walk away. "Knil wait!" Link commanded. Knil stopped short, and then turned to face Link. "What to you need oh pesky one?" Knil asked. Purple eyes glowed out from underneath his hood. Link asked, "What am I going to do to stop this thing?"  
"Use the force, Link. Guide you it will." Knil responded. "I tried that, and all that happened was..." Link looked embarrassed.  
"Not that you fool! This!" Knil held out a small device that labeled '4-ss'.  
Link grabbed the device and ran at the Borg sphere. Knil sighed as Link ran into the Borg sphere. After a few moments there was a bright green light that could be seen from the far reaches of the galaxy. Followed by that was a large explosion, the planet slowly began to break up, followed by a massive explosion that incinerated everything in that star system.  
  
***********  
  
"Awake, Link, you have proven yourself to be true. Awake now and travel to Hyrule City, there your destiny will become true." Knil said as he lifted Link out of the bed he was lying on.  
"Who are you guys?" Link asked.  
"Link I will not lie, but I will not give you the straight truth. I am your ancestor's companion, but also your enemy. Isla here is not of this planet, but also belongs to this planet." Knil said this and Link scratched his head and got up to leave, not asking for him to explain it.  
They stayed the night there, but Link had difficulty sleeping, he was not only afraid of Knil, but also nervous about presenting his finds to the Royal Family.  
  
The next day, Link found them coming up to a large ranch, probably the biggest in Hyrule. Link asked Isla if they could enter the ranch and he immediately turned to enter. Link noticed a sign saying "Welcome to Milona Ranch". Along time ago Link had traveled here with his father to get some milk on their way to Hyrule City, Link remembered playing with a little red headed girl named Milona, and apparently she now owned the ranch.  
When they arrived, Link approached a beautiful young lady with fiery red hair. Link touched on the shoulder and she gasped and spilled milk on Link, from the bucket she was holding.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, you startled me! Are you from the city? Do you want some help? Oh no, I spilled milk on you!" she spoke so quickly Link couldn't react and she began to quickly wipe up the milk she spilled.  
"No, no, that's okay it was my fault Milona, er... I mean, madam." Link stammered.  
"Oh, please call me Milona. I'm not married so madam is improper." She put her hand out to shake it.  
  
************  
Link ran as fast as he could to his little hut in the forest, he heard a scream from far away where he was working his crops, and was suddenly worried about his wife. On his right hand the triforce of courage glowed furiously. "Malon!" He screamed as he burst into the room to see the remains of a struggle, and a small note.  
************  
  
"Are you alright sir? As soon as I touched your hand, you passed out!" Milona said. Link stood up, he was covered in hay and his right hand itched terribly. Milona looked deeply into his eyes. Then something sparked. "Are you Link? We played together remember?" She asked. "Yes, that is why I came here, to see if you remembered me." He responded.  
"Why of course I remember you! You soothed our wildest horse, how could I forget that?" "It was nothing; I think it liked the song I was whistling"  
"Where did you hear that song?" "It was passed down in my family, a kind of lullaby I think."  
"Oh how cute! Could you play it for me?" "I'm not too good at whistling anymore."  
"Then play it on your ocarina silly!"  
Link looked down at his right hand where he now noticed a small hard object. He looked into his hand and found a smooth small rock, but there were no holes in it. "I can't play this; I don't know how I got this, sorry." Milona frowned but then cheered up a little. "I understand, well actually I don't. So... are you going to the city?" "Yes, I am an archeologist, and I'm showing something to the Royal Family." "Oh how neat! Will you stop by on your way back?" "Sure, if that's what you want." "Oh I do! I'll be waiting for you!"  
Link stood up and left for his carriage where Isla sat laughing. "What's your problem?" Link asked. "Your not much of a ladies man are you?" He replied then said no more as they continued their journey to Hyrule City.  
A day later Link could see off in the distance a few large stone pillars where the castle stood. Isla smiled and then said, "I hear that there has been some sort of problems with the government here, probably people from the democracy cult, but it helps to be careful." "Democracy cult?" Link asked. "Some people from Hyrule got together and came up with some 'for the people, by the people' mumbo-jumbo. They're all fools if you ask me. Heh, Democracy, that'll never happen." He and Link laughed a little and joked about political things until they finally came to the gates of Hyrule City. "Hark, who goeth thereth?" asked the guard. "Link of Gerudo Village." "I don't understandeth." "LINK OF GERUDO VILLAGE!!" "Your accent is to thicketh." "Oh, welleth theneth I am Linketh, of Gerudo Villageth." "All righteth, you may entereth."  
Link entered along with Isla, who set up a stall to sell goods and other trinkets. Link continued walking, while carrying a wheelbarrow with a covered body in it. Link stopped in front of the courthouse, this is it, the chance to prove my worth to all of Hyrule. He thought.  
  
A hundred people were gathered in the courthouse, awaiting "The biggest discovery of Hyliankind". A blonde haired man wearing tan clothing, and looking a little rustic, (He had five 0' clock shadow) began to address the court,  
"Ladies and gentlemen, and the Royal Family, of The United Lands of Hyrule, long ago there was a prosperous land named Hyrule, yes the land from which we get our names. It was not this land however; it was the land below the sea. I can already see a few people leaving, but this is no joke. My archeologist team has already located a few of the mysterious landmarks found in Hylian legend. One of these is the mysterious tower in the sea; I believe it to be the very temple of time. And as for the hero that entered that building? He was lost. According to legend, the great evil returned to them and the hero never came back to them.  
"So this leaves us with one question; who is that hero, and where did he go? The hero was named Link, not me; I was named after him by my parents. According to legends, and some new tablets my team uncovered; he was from a forest, quite possibly related to the growing forest in the ocean, which is rapidly connecting the islands, and unfortunately sealing the dead ocean below.  
"So that solves some of whom, but what about where he went? According to a scholar I once met by the name of... Knil, Link left during a great invasion of evil, not by his own doing. You see, he was kidnapped into another realm. And that great evil? Not the diplomat Ganon!" A few chuckles went up around him, "That great evil was indeed a race called the Borg."  
At this point Link pulled the cover off the body, revealing an ugly creature, seemingly in the state of decay, this is not how Link found it, but no one but Link noticed. Immediately a bunch of people rose their hands, muttering. All reporters. Thought Link.  
"What do you think this is Mr. Link?" "Evil." He responded.  
"Very funny, now seriously, what do you really think it is?" "I appears to be an early humanoid, perhaps from an ancient civilization."  
"Could you explain this to us?" "I believe that there could have been a civilization that existed on Hyrule before ourselves, this isn't the first artifact we've discovered, we've also found two pots, a doll, several masks nearby an old building, and even some weapons, all of which or on display in the Goronian National Museum of Junk."  
"Where did you find all these artifacts?" "Gerudo Valley, that is where we do all of our digs."  
Suddenly the room fell silent. Link got nothing but cold stares now, and the King was certainly not happy. "Do you openly admit to doing this?" The King asked.  
Link nodded. "Then you know the punishment?"  
Link shook his head 'no' "Throw him into a jail cart, and take him to the mining prison on Death Mountain."  
Link was surrounded by guards that locked him up in chains and dragged him out of the room quickly. Link showed no resistance, he tried to, but his body wouldn't budge, and his right hand began to burn all the more. Link noticed a guard that wasn't holding onto his sword, Link had never used a sword before, but he would easily be able to reach the guard's sword. But as Link reached forward, a bright triangular light burst forth from his right hand, blinding a few men and causing Link to pass out.  
  
***********  
  
Link stared at the note, horrified, he dropped it. On the note was a detailed description on how a man murdered his wife Malon. At that moment, Link had two choices, (although not aware of it) he could either break down and cry, and vow never to kill again, or seek revenge and slaughter all who opposed him. He chose the latter and took up his sword. At that very second the Triforce of courage turned black. Forever sealing away Link's chance to be saved, he was perhaps now a slave of vengeance.  
  
***********  
  
Link awoke; he was in a dark cell, only a little light penetrated through the dusty windows of the prison. "Ye have 3 minutes." He heard a voice say. Then two men entered. One was Isla and the other Knil. Link jumped and exclaimed, "Oh thank the gods of("  
"Shush, there is only one." Knil said as he held up his hand. "Link, do you know who your ancestors are?" Knil asked.  
Link shook his head 'no'. "Good, they obeyed me. Link, listen closely, that smooth rock is now an ocarina, you should be ambidextrous now, and your right hand?" Link held it up. "It's true! Oh joy! Oh thank God! Isla do you know what this means?" Isla looked excited, and then said no. Knil explained,  
"Link, you are now Link, Hero of Present Hyrule, your right hand has the Triforce of courage. When your great-great-great-great-great-great- grandfather, Link, vowed vengeance, the Triforce of courage never regained its full potential! Tell me, do you know the slave of evil?"  
"...no."  
"Ganon! The Diplomat! You must slay him! Oh, if only you weren't stupid enough to be placed in jail you could be well on your way!" Knil shook his head and then held his hand up to the bars on the cell; his staff began to spin wildly in front of him. "I should let you get yourself out of here, but you know I never follow the rules." He said.  
Suddenly thunder could be heard in the room and the bars on Link's cell began to twist with the speed of Knil's staff. The twisting metal then became molten and fell to the ground. "Come on hurry up and touch my staff!" Link obeyed and Isla also touched the staff, and with a clap of thunder, they all disappeared.  
  
***********  
  
Link traveled the lands, slaying thousands, he never found the man that killed his wife, but he knew that he eventually would, his son never had time to meet his mother, and his only family was a group of travelers that performed. Link never bothered to see his son, but he did notice the triforce symbol on his son's right hand.  
Throughout the years, the triforce had dissipated from his hand and it was replaced by another symbol, one like three lines lined side by side, creating what looked like a slash mark from an odd animal, the left one glowed with an eerie purple. When this symbol appeared, Link found himself able to shoot lightning from his palm and that he no longer had fear, almost no emotion, only courage, that was all he felt, along with a burning rage of vengeance.  
  
************  
  
When Link awoke he saw the wrinkled hand of Knil, patting a slimy wet rag on Link's face. Link noticed that Knil had orange eyes now, and they had been that way since he had burst Link out of the cell. Link stood up and faced Knil; Isla was in the back tampering with a small metallic object. "What happened?" Link asked. Knil responded, "Unfortunately until you know all about the reason why things are the way they are, you will continue to have these nightmares." Link nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't do that Isla." Knil said next.  
An odd thing happened next, the object Isla was tampering with exploded, catching Isla off guard and pushing Knil forward onto Link, in the sudden confusion Link noticed three scars on Knil's hand, resembling that in Link's vision. The middle one glowed red.  
"What's that on your hand Knil?" Link asked after the confusion. Knil gave Link a blank stare and then began to explain, "Along with the triforce, the three so called goddesses, left behind a strand of hair from each of them, they became staffs. I own one, the staff of power, I can do anything I please, so long as I allow God to intervene when he wants, it also makes me immortal. If one collects all of them, they will be Omniscient and Omnipotent, along with fear of nothing. They would have the power to travel to the Heavens, and challenge God, I personally believe God would destroy that person, or make them into an archangel, but one would still put up a good fight I believe. However they may also challenge the lord of the underworld for control of his minions, so one with all staffs will be given much power." Link nodded in understanding, and then wondered if Knil had plans for gathering them all. Something told Link, perhaps by Knil's telepathic powers, that he did but wouldn't allow himself to do it.  
  
Chapter 2  
The HIRUL Project  
  
Link dreamt sleepily for hours, imagining certain people (a certain female person) and slaying monsters. "LINK WAKE UP!!" Isla kicked the stand off of Link's bed, causing him to fall onto the floor. "What was that for?" Link shouted. "Have you seen Knil lately?" Isla asked. "Not since he made me fall asleep yesterday." Link responded. "I see. Perhaps he just stepped outside." "...or left a note on the door." Link remarked as he pulled a note off the door.  
As Link began reading silently Isla paced quickly then finally snapped, "Why can't you read it out loud?!" "Dear Kiddos, I left to meet a very old friend of mine, please don't follow, but since it helps the plot, do anyway. I am meeting my friend at the Hylia Lakebed, follow silently." Link finished the letter with Knil's name. "Just like Knil to act like we are being written into a fan-fic. Come on Link; get your stuff we need to hurry." "I don't have any stuff." "Good we can leave sooner!"  
  
As they left the house they found two conveniently placed horses and began to follow the staff mark on the ground. (Apparently it was discovered that Knil floats instead of walks). They raced into the new morning sun, throwing dust into the air and creating a very dramatic effect as they raced also into a burning desert that was ancient Hyrule.  
Very quickly Link began to notice the lack of plants and the few signs they crossed were written in an ancient tongue, no longer spoken. Link finally asked where they were. "This is ancient Hyrule. Legend has it that for some unforeseen reason the river dried up. Soon people started evacuating into the forest, but it two was cursed, this is all that is left of ancient Hyrule, this place is where your great grandparents were born."  
Link understood that the terms used were to apply mystery and unknown to the story so he simply fell silent and concentrated on the plentiful cow and Cucco skeletons.  
Soon they came to a large outstretch of land that dipped down like a crater, except with a few very steep hills in the center. It was completely devoid of any life. Link coughed from the lack of water, he was extremely thirsty, but Isla seemed perfectly fine. There is something odd about that man... Link thought.  
But as soon as Link was about to say something the dust around the lakebed began to swirl about, a loud humming noise could be heard, then out of a bright flash a white silvery object appeared. Link cursed in the name of Din. On the side of the object, the wall melted away and a man walked out, he was slightly taller than most people, he had dusty light blondish- gray hair and a strong looking jaw. He was fairly thin and came dressed for a desert. He also wore a patch over his left eye. Isla gasped and ran toward the man. Link cursed again in the name of Farore and then followed. As they approached the man jumped then relaxed when he saw Isla.  
"Vladir Sir! What brings you to this cursed planet?" Isla said when he got close enough. Link saw him reach into his pocket, then look back at Link.  
"My usual duties." The man responded with a tough, but old sounding voice. He must be Vladir. "But why Vladir? This planet is on the outskirts of the charted zone. It's pretty useless until the planet develops."  
"I am on a secret covert operation Isla. You may stand at ease Ensign." Link stood in astonishment, apparently they knew each other! "Isla, who is this?" Link asked.  
"This is Commodore Vladir Suvara! The greatest tactician ever, well, was, now he is retired as an explorer and historian."  
Link didn't look pleased with the answer. Vladir turned his attention to Link. "And who might you be? An innocent stand by-er?  
"This is Link Herooftim. And the term they use here is bystander sir." Vladir gasped and bowed. "Link, I knew your great-great-great-great-great- great- grandfather. You look nearly identical."  
"Pleased to meet you sir." Link shook his hand with a half smile. He could tell this man was not only bad news, but didn't want Link to find out about anything.  
Vladir turned to Isla, "Isla you are relieved of duty, you will report to the URK Netherworld for your new duties."  
"Yes sir, I will leave at once."  
Link jumped, "Wait, give me back my gun! Hey come back!!" Isla boarded the silver object, and with a flash it was gone.  
"He just stole my favorite gun!"  
Vladir stood and looked around then turned to Link. "Last time I was here, this place was a vast lake. Times change Link, I'll tell you that."  
Link thought about that for a moment. Last time he was here? Great great-great... so on grandfather? How old is this guy? "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
Vladir smiled, "To be precise, my bodily age is 1,314. However I must admit I was once in an accident once that placed me 100 years into the future. It took me awhile to adjust, but I did well. I also signed up to have my mind re-used. So by my death I should be somewhere around 6 or 7 thousand. How old are you Link?"  
Link looked like his mind shorted out. "I'm 26 sir."  
"Can you fight?" "In what way?"  
"Sword Fighting I believe is what you call it." "I've only pretended."  
"Pity, I'll have to teach you sometime, and then we will see whose nation makes the better swords." "Or better swordsmen."  
"Wise words Link." "Why are you here? I know you aren't here for me."  
"I am here for an old friend." "Is his name Knil?"  
"Do you know him?" "Yes."  
"Of course, he knows everyone named Link." "Knows?"  
"We'll explain later, where does he live? I don't think he will be getting here." "What if he is on his way?"  
"Trust me; he knows where I'll be."  
  
When they arrived at the hut/home/thing Vladir did not knock, he simply walked right in, and to no one's surprise (except Link's), and Knil was in a corner playing with a butterfly he had created with his staff. Vladir frowned slightly at Knil, Knil's eyes began to glow a brilliant orange.  
"Why are you here? You abandoned us nearly a thousand years ago." Knil said. "You of all people should know, Time Watcher."  
"That is a name I haven't heard in a long time." "I am curious as to why Link can't wield a sword."  
"I removed him."  
Vladir looked very upset and sat on a bench, Link sat in a nearby corner, listening to their conversation. Vladir ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.  
"Knil, I understand that you live in all times at once, tell me how it is exactly that you 'Removed' him."  
"Quite simply, I got bored with my old life of guiding the Hero of Time, so, I took a chance and resigned. I knew what would happen if he went to that mine, met with the elder and fought Ganon. The old Link was so boring, so I took a chance and removed him from the experience."  
Vladir once again ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Do you know what will happen, Time Watcher?"  
Knil smiled in an odd nervous way. "Not at all."  
"Knil!! You cannot resign! The universe needs you to tell my species what move to make next, more importantly to protect this precious planet from the disturbance! You already allowed them to invent the engine! What next Knil?"  
"I don't know, I thought it might be exciting to create an alternate timeline. You understand that I am living through the other one also."  
Vladir reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. "This was the last note the historian gave us, he too resigned."  
"I assume the worst." "It is. It says he refuses to tell us what time tells us we do. He also says that United Randaar Kingdom should abandon Project Hyrule quickly, we can't be involved when the Silver Army takes control."  
Knil looked nostalgic. "The Silver Army... so, they are still lingering, I remember when they tried to destroy Hyrule's sun."  
"Exactly, the Kingdom is losing power, so they are shutting down External Arms, which means project Hyrule. The Silver Army is planning something, and it can't be good."  
"What do you mean to do?" "I have many plans, but the primary one involves teaching Link how to fight, then I will aid him in the search for the Master Sword."  
Finally Link spoke up, tired of being left out, "What the heck are you guys talking about?! First you call Knil, Time Watcher, making comments about living in every part of time, then you talk about removing me, some United Ranar Kingdom, and now the Master Sword?!"  
Vladir sighed, "I'll explain the entire history to you Link."  
"In the beginning of my race's time we were called the Randaar, we had a fairly militaristic medieval government. As soon as we developed space travel we had to expand fast, otherwise our territory would be dwarfed and we would be easily overcome.  
"Soon it was realized we could no longer expand, with surrounding nations, and no planets to colonize, we created two weapons. The first one was a massive destroyer. Built to obliterate star systems, meaning entire planets would be destroyed in a single instant. Many races began to betray us, thinking we were amassing an army. Other races bowed to us, trying to gain our favor. Later we abandoned the destroyer to gain other's trust again. The Second Weapon shouldn't have been considered a weapon at all. In fact it did just the opposite. It was Three Starships. The URK Din the URK Farore and the URK Nayru.  
"It had three stages, the URK Din, the largest, would find an optimal spot, and create an ignition to generate a small yellow star. The URK Farore would use basic atomic resequencers to generate a very small barren planet. Next the Nayru would enter and, bringing plant-life, water, and various animal life, populate the planet. Also the Nayru would bring people from my homeland. But once they didn't.  
"Project Hyrule meant one thing. Humanoid-Ignition-Recreating-Unknown- Life. Thus Project HIRUL. Or as it soon became renamed, Hyrule. The Project was simple, yet very complex. One animal was chosen, and then basic humanoid DNA was entered. Next the animal would have great amounts of Brittainium Radiation placed inside it. Brittainium is an element that causes evolution in some cases. As soon as the creatures became humanoid, they were placed on the planet with hundreds of their own kind, and a few of our own, making them stable.  
"Of course having this technology was abused. First Hylians were created, then Zora, an evolved Zoray eel, and then a Goron, from some sort of armadillo creature. One day, our historian, a man that knows the future, warned us that planet Hyrule would give birth to the most destructive weapon in the universe. Some speculate it is the magic ability to express, some claim it is the mutant Ganon. Others think it is not yet here."  
  
Link processed this. He was in a way fake. The religion his ancestors followed... were based on starships. Link suddenly felt like punching Vladir. So he did. Right in the jaw, Link secretly hoped to dislocate it, but the man's jaw was stronger than that, it felt like steel. Nonetheless, Link was glad to see the man fall off the bench, completely shocked.  
Vladir gasped, Link gasped, Knil laughed. "Why did you do that? I've never had a person be so angry about me telling the truth before!" Link laughed a bit. "I didn't know I could do that!"  
Knil stopped laughing. "It is the hero in you Link; rarely can a person punch a Randaar straight off a bench." Link returned to his serious look again. "Okay so you've explained a lot and I think I am beginning to understand, but what's with Knil?"  
Vladir stood and changed his mind about sitting on the bench, then began to explain,  
"Although it has not yet happened, somewhere in our future, there will be a journey back in time, thus the birth of the Historian. Knil was a special historian, he comes from a race of changelings, somehow, he was in a time travel accident and he lives forever. Not just into the future, but his age stretches forever into the past, since the creation. And somehow he lives consciously in every time, able to live every moment simultaneously. However one thing he never chose was his place. As soon as the barren planet was created, he existed; he had a bind to the planet and wished to watch it grow.  
"At some point in time, Knil found the cursed staff of power, some claim it is an old unstable holographic projector, taking the form of a staff, but the strongest scanners read 'wood' and then rattle off this particular piece's species of wood. From all we can tell, it is just a piece of an ancient oak, which doesn't grow on Hyule. Knil made up some legends about the staff, although no one quite believes him."  
Knil coughed a bit and then commented, "Although I am right here, a Randaar will go on talking like I don't exist."  
Link was still trying to comprehend living at all times, when Vladir had thrown, existed. Which according to Link, that meant he had a beginning, although living forever into the past meant no beginning, thus Knil had no existence, and thus placing him out of destiny... he thought. Of course quickly this changed when Link's mind practically shorted out when he reached the term 'ad infinitum'.  
This greatly confused and depressed Link, so he stood and began looking for a refrigerator. When Knil produced a steak for Link, an odd dish for Vladir from his staff, Link sighed and flopped onto his bed. "Don't sleep to long Link; we have a journey ahead of us!" Vladir said as he went to bed.  
  
"Hey Link wake up!" Vladir shouted into Link's sensitive ears. "That's the second time that's happened! Don't you guys care anything about anybody?" Link asked. "Only when it could be of benefit." Vladir replied promptly. Knil walked toward Link, he held out his staff, and then quickly hit him over the head. "Don't be troublesome you. You both have to get along on this trip. I'm going into New Kakarikaville for some business, I'll expect you home tomorrow." Knil looked around the room as if he was looking for something. When he found a large wooden chest he carried it to Link. Knil opened it and pulled out a beautiful green... dress, and then he handed it to Link. "It was your ancestor's, I think since you are the new innocent one; you should were the same clothes as the first hero." "Was the hero a cross-dresser?" Link asked rudely. Knil hit him over the head again. "That kind of attitude will turn your family line evil again! Here, I'll make it more your style." Knil snapped his fingers and made his staff glow. Suddenly the old green tunic became a snazzy double button green shirt, and khaki cargo pants, along with a black belt, strong black leather boots, long style leather gauntlets, and to top it off, a tan cape. And as for the stocking-hat, it became an infini-pouch (a leather pouch with infinite space).  
Link stared at his new attire he was suddenly wearing. Not only did it look good, but it was comfortable too! Link also couldn't help notice Knil's... limited imagination. "It's perfect, let's go!" Link shouted, with a cheesy smile as he walked through the door. "Watch out for him, I think he forgot a weapon." Knil muttered to Vladir.  
  
"I'm thirsty. These gloves itch. Leather is uncomfortable. My cape is too tight. My feet hurt." Link seemed to babble on for hours. Vladir learned how to tune out Link, he also doubted Link was telling the truth because he was riding a horse, drinking water, and had long ago taken off his tan cape. Vladir tampered with a small device that was in his pocket, Link once asked him what it was, but Vladir simply responded "That's for me to know, and for you to be amazed."  
"So Vladir, do you have a family?" Link asked. "I did. Do you?"  
"No, but I did have my eye on one girl. Her name is Milona, the girl we borrowed these horses from. What's your family like?" "They died. They were all brutally slaughtered while I was on a mission. When I got home, all I found was their remains, and a note written in detail how the murderer killed them."  
"I had a dream about something like that; Knil says I am remembering my ancestors. But what I remember seems a lot like that." "Perhaps it was the same murderer, although I doubt he is still alive, punishment is harsh on my planet, they are also quite good at catching the guilty one." Link decided to change the subject a little, but almost failed.  
"What was your family like?" "My wife was a full blooded Centaran, a secondary race on my planet. She was very beautiful; she had black hair, purple eyes, and the greatest personality. She was actually quite relaxed compared to most Centarans. I could continue on about her for hours. I had two children, Vladir Junior, and Cilanus. My son Vladir's body was not found, there wasn't a trace he was at the house when it happened, he was very young, only 2. Cilanus, my daughter, she too was young, only 7, she looked like her mother, and always smiled, and I won't go into the details of what she looked like when I found her.  
"I'm very sorry Vladir, what'd you do when you found them?" "First I cried. Imagine that, the greatest Tactician in the charted zone, and I cried. Then I called police, and looked for my son. A year later I went to the Supreme Command and asked permission to kill the murderer if I ever came across him, they told me I could, unless it was a high ranking vital person in the government."  
"Who do you think it was?" "I don't know. Tacticians have many enemies. A Tactician's job is to plan assaults, attacks, battles, predict what the enemy might do next. Several million people have probably died from my skills, not that I am proud, that is my job. What I am saying is there are probably millions seeking revenge. It could be anyone."  
"All I can do is give you my sympathies." Link didn't know what to do, so he handed Vladir his water bottle. "Here, have mine." Vladir looked at him with an odd look in his eye. "I should give you mine! A Randaar can live up to 4 weeks without water. You can only live 3 days." Vladir handed him both water bottles, and Link happily took them. After that, they continued the rest of the day in silence.  
The next day, Vladir led Link to a forest, a rather misplaced forest, because it was in the middle of a desert. They got off their horses and walked toward the entrance of the forest. The outside rim was surrounded by tightly grown trees, allowing no access except for one small area. As they approached Vladir stopped Link.  
"Shh, someone is coming." "Who?"  
"Probably a guard."  
Sure enough it was, a very tired and old soldier ran out to greet them, but greet them he did not. "I s'pect yer from Hyrule Sissy?" The guard asked, obviously he had been drinking.  
"No sir, we've come for the Master Sword, this is the Hero of Time, it belongs to him" Vladir responded. "Too bad, I wer s'posed to change shif's yes'erday, none came."  
"Perhaps they were late, or there was a politician's parade." "Naw, thirs iss top pr'ority."  
"Any ideas?" "A whir could shtart pro'lems"  
"Excuse me, a what?" "A whir."  
"I don't understand how a noise could cause problems."  
Link stepped in for Vladir. "He means a war. He's drunk so he can't talk straight."  
"Drunk? Hmm... ah yes, something that occurs from fermented plants. My planet banned alcohol nearly 5000 years ago. Wait... did he say a war? That's the only thing that could stop guard shifts?" "Sure, a whir, iss the only thin."  
"The only thin... thing. Link pack your stuff, the Master Sword will just have to be picked up faster."  
Vladir picked up the metallic object he had been tampering with, pressed a moment and then talked to it.  
"Netherworld, this is Suvara, requesting secure channel 3045D.8 level Royale."  
After a clicking/beep/squelching a voice came out of the object. "Netherworld here, you're on a secure channel, what is your purpose."  
"I request the URK-ASE Vagra class fighter, designation Vaaladar." "Yes sir, sending it down at maximum speed."  
The metallic box went to static, and at the same time an object from the sky entered the atmosphere. As it came closer Link thought it looked somewhat like the experimental flying machines of recent news. Finally it stopped in midair, hovering almost 2 feet above the ground. It was shaped like a cigar, with fins and an engine in the back. It was completely covered with guns, and had a large drill in the front.  
"This is my fighter; I use it only on special missions." Vladir said. He approached the ship and out of the top a glass dome appeared, seeming to melt out of the ship's hull. The glass dome opened and Vladir hopped in.  
"How did you do that?" Link asked in amazement. "It responds to thought. I willed it to open; it's experimental though, so it does have a few glitches."  
"You willed it?" "I told it to, but it's more like thinking a mental picture of it. Come on hop in, I'll take us to the Sword."  
Link cautiously approached the craft, climbed up the side and found a seat behind Vladir. After Link had sat down, Vladir willed the dome closed, and the metal cover back over the dome.  
"Don't look out the window; we're going to go so fast that if you focus on one object you'll upchuck when we take off." Vladir told Link.  
Link closed his eyes when he felt the ship jolt, then it felt as if they were standing still, so he opened his eyes and saw that they were completely surrounded by trees.  
"We've just traveled 100 miles in half a second, how'd that feel?" Vladir asked jokingly.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Was all Link could say.  
Vladir pointed to some thing in the distance, it looked like a cross planted in the ground with vines completely engulfing it. "Link, there it is! Go pick it up!" Vladir shouted.  
"What? Is it The Sword?" Link ran to the cross shaped object and pulled it out. In a bright flash Vladir saw Link collapse to the ground, and the Master Sword was glowing.  
  
********************  
"Give us the sword Link!" The guards were chasing Link. They were part of the new Hylian movement, the one that's main initiative was to destroy any evidence of Ganon and the Hero of Time.  
"No!" Link shouted back at them. "We won't kill you, give us the sword and we will let you free." They walloped  
"You will betray us!" Link said as he turned to shoot them with some blue lightning.  
The guards were told Link would pull something like this so they were able to dodge it. They then counterattacked and shot Link with a flaming arrow. Link moved at a super-human speed to dodge it. One of the guard's cast a spell and Link froze. Another guard shot a golden arrow and Link fell to the ground gasping for air, the arrow punctured his lungs.  
With the last bit of his strength he turned himself onto his back, drew his sword and then pierced his heart. Whilst muttering something unintelligible.  
********************  
Link awoke covered in sweat, repeating something unintelligible over and over. Vladir was violently shaking him.  
"Link snap out of it! This is crazy." Vladir shouted. "What happened to me?" Link asked when he had calmed.  
"You slipped into a coma, you were in it for two days, I should ask you what happened." "I had one of those vision dreamy thingys."  
"About your past?" "Yes, this one was when my ancestor died, he was being chased, and then he committed suicide and said something unintelligible."  
"That's not like him..." "Yeah, he didn't seem like such a dumb guy, muttering unintelligible things..."  
"Not that! He wasn't the type that would commit suicide." "Maybe he went gothic."  
"Nah, he wasn't like that, seems a bit strange to me." "Strange things happen, like, just a week ago I was in the desert digging for bones and artifacts."  
"I'm still skeptical..." "You know, conspirators don't get much respect."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" "To be honest, I don't know, maybe we should check the libraries of Hyrule, I'm a bit suspicious myself"  
"Good idea, get in the craft." "To Hyrule then?"  
Together they hopped into the aircraft, it turned on and beeped, flashing a red light, Vladir gasped, typed in a few commands and then they landed in Hyrule City two seconds later, but what happened there will be covered in CHAPTER 3! Stay tuned!  
  
Chapter 3  
I am Number 37 of Borg  
  
Link and Vladir hurried out of the ship and into a deserted Hyrule City. "What happened here?" Link asked. Vladir seemed to nod and then ran toward the city courthouse. "Wait Vladir, civilians aren't allowed without permission!" Link shouted as he followed Vladir.  
Vladir marched straight into the courtroom and froze. Link plowed right into him and fell over backwards. There in front of them was the hive of the New Borg Collective. "What the heck?" Link asked no one. "The Borg; It seems that this nuisance has been revived after hundreds of years of assault."  
"My discovery was alive?" "What discovery?"  
"I found the remains of one and brought it to the city for study." "You what?! Borg remains remain forever!"  
Vladir pulled Link outside. "Who is the most powerful leader on this planet?"  
"Why?" "The Borg will target the leader to persuade others to join them."  
"King Hyrule Daphunes and Ganon the diplomat are both powerful leaders." "Ganon? What? How?  
"Knil told me to slay him, but I haven't had the time." "Ganon the Diplomat? A thousand years ago and evil man named Ganon teamed up with the Borg to invade Hyrule, claiming to be a diplomat, gee this sounds familiar."  
"I'm confused, so Ganon lives forever?" "Sort of, he can be killed, but not easily. It is easier to just seal him away in another dimension."  
"Huh?" "I'm not in the mood for a long explanation, just get in there and kick some Borg butt while I attend to some business."  
"Everyone I know is out on business. I gotta get some better friends." Link muttered as he entered the building.  
  
Link was at first afraid to hit the Borg, the looked almost Hylian, except covered in odd black implants. He edged toward one, his sword ready to slice. If only he knew how. "You shall be assimilated." The Borg said as it turned.  
"WHAT?!" Link thought he had been insulted so he took a liking to his new sword and sliced off the Borg's... ear. "Your Biological and Technological differences will be added to our own."  
"WHAT?!"  
Link figured he was insulted again and relentlessly hacked the Borg's limbs until it fell over as a stump with a head.  
"Much better." Link admitted. Soon all the Borg in the room turned to face him. "Singular entity detected. Status: Not yet assimilated."  
This made Link furious they just wouldn't stop with the insults. Link charged at one and had its head removed with his sword. When the other Borg noticed this, they didn't mind and continued toward Link. Link now realized they didn't mind and proceeded to attack them.  
Suddenly a Borg lunged at Link, "You will be assimilatedeth." It said. Link remembered the odd guard at the gate of Hyrule City and didn't mind killing this particular Borg. While Link repeatedly punched the Borg man, another Borg, slightly fat, began to talk to Link. "I am Royal 789 of Borg, your peasant biologicalâ"  
"I'm tired of your insults! Put a sock in it King!" Link tossed the Borg he was punching into the King/Borg.  
Link decided to try something new so he somehow locked onto the King and did a lunge attack at him. Doing double the damage and killing both Borgs.  
Link stopped to check how many Borg were left. One, an adolescent Borg. Link approached it, and it watched. Link drew his sword, it watched. Link was about to strike, it watched.  
"Okay, so what's with you?" "I am 37 of Borg."  
"Yeah... so what's with you?" "You are singlular entity Link."  
"Yeah... so what's with you?" "Come with me."  
"Yeah... so... oh okay."  
The Borg ran down a corridor and Link followed. Link wondered why he didn't kill number 37, but something told him that he shouldn't. He was beginning to get annoyed with something.  
  
"You must rebel and join me and my friends. Together we can stop the Borg!" Knil shouted out to the crowd that was gathered around him, or at least around the nearby Cucco Salesmen. "If you won't join me, then run away!"  
"I'll take one!" A man shouted to the Cucco Salesmen. "I guess if it worked once, then it will work again."  
Knil cleared his throat. "OH MY GOSH!! BARNEY IS COMING TO HUG US ALL!!!"  
Everyone screamed and ran away. "Much better."  
Suddenly a giant Barney stepped on Knil, continuing to walk and thrash and hug all the buildings until they exploded. "That thing must be stopped!" Knil pointed and shouted in a heroic way. He then scurried off to find a person to do the job.  
  
Vladir sat down near a tree that was near a village near a mountain. He sat working on a laptop shaped device, furiously tapping away at its many buttons. Every once in awhile he would curse, kick the tree, and start over.  
"Come on! Just a quickie contact? A few minutes is all I need."  
He hit a few more buttons and gave up, throwing the machine into a rock. A few wires and components broke loose and the machine beeped and its screen lit up. "Welcome to Randaar Emergency Contact hotline, press Q when ready to send transmission."  
"Bingo!" Vladir shouted as he ran to the machine and pressed Q. "Please state your name."  
"Vladir Suvara." "Please state your birth."  
"Month of Vyn, day 3, year 1055 AD." "Please state your mother's maiden name."  
"Sili of Arisis." "Please do not get discouraged."  
"okay."  
  
Link had been following 37 for nearly 37 minutes. Link felt that another 37 minutes and he would kill 37.  
"Don't worry individual Link, only another 37 feet, we'll be there soon enough." "Any other 37's involved?"  
"Today is the 37th." "Okay stop."  
37 stopped walking. "I meant stop talking."  
37 continued walking.  
  
Knil soon realized that he would have to fight Barney. He quickly turned and ran back toward the town, and with a bright flash Knil transformed into a treacherous giant black dragon.  
"I... am... Anti-barney the Dragoon!"  
Knil flew toward the town, preparing to do some strong Anti-hugs. When he approached the town, the giant Barney turned toward him. "So, Knil the Time Watcher, and retired lord of changelings comes to give us a hug?"  
"Shut up Blarney." "How'd you know my real name?"  
"Every time you transform, you choose a creature that rhymes with your name." "Darn, I need to get over that."  
"And who is us?" "My Teletubby guardians!"  
Suddenly multiple colorful Teletubbies jumped out from behind buildings. Knil jumped, well, flew backward awkwardly. This was going to be tough.  
  
"Please state what you had for dinner last night."  
"Syder, well done." "Please state the date."  
"37th of Hyrule month 4." "Please state the amount of times you can use the word 'Amoeba' in one sentence."  
"8." "Please state how long you can hold your breath."  
"6 minutes." "Please standby."  
"1987... oh okay."  
  
Link was beginning to get ticked off with the amount of scene changes and decided to skip the 37 feet of walking and ran to the end of the corridor, emerging into a large brightly lit room. In the center of the room sat the biggest, ugliest, fattest, thing in the world.  
"Eww!!" Link said in disgust. "Silence creature."  
"Is this hell?" "Close, this is my domain."  
"Are you the devil?" "Close, I am GN0N. What was left of Ganon was assimilated to revive me, the ultimate Borg."  
"Dang, you Borg need to quit insulting me." "Pardon?"  
"There you go again! There just is no stopping you is there?" "I don't understand you, L1NK."  
"That's the last straw! You can call me an assimilated, you can take my biological differences, but no one calls me L1NK!!" "Here we go again." GN0N pointed at Link and turned him into a burnt heap of smoke. "Hurh hurh hurh hurrrh, that was easy!"  
"Think again!" Link was standing behind GN0N and sliced him with his sword.  
"Now that was easy." "Think again." A girl standing in the corner walked out, it was Milona, but she had GN0N's voice.  
"Your not Milona!" "Careful before you hurt her, she is still here, even still conscious, one strike at me, and she dies."  
"Okay... so you are Milona." "You..."  
"Don't say it." "will be..."  
"I'm warning you." "Assimilated."  
"Nooooo!!!"  
*scene change again............. *  
Knil was severely wounded, never had he fought with these many changelings at once. Though there was a struggle to gain power in the beginning, no changeling dared to oppose him when he got the staff of power.  
"Give up yet Knil?" Blarney asked. "Not yet, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."  
Knil returned to his humanoid form. "Though I won't for long."  
Knil stood and searched for his staff, he needed to find it quickly. Where did I put it? He thought. Suddenly a kamikaze teletubby smacked into his back, he felt a sting of pain, and then a feeling of electrocution. He fell from the attack, then searched for his attacker, he looked at his skin, watching the color yellow swirl around in his grayish black skin. Soon it passed and Knil felt better, but now very weak.  
"Have you forgotten how the changelings fight Knil?" Blarney asked. "Your late friend reminded me."  
Knil exploded into a flash of energy, swirling toward each teletubby and incinerating each one that he touched. Around him, the houses swayed and groaned, some houses' brick melted into molten rock.  
"You're a fool Knil, you are generating to much energy, you'll kill everyone on this planet." "I don't have to be a fool to know that." Knil responded in a metallic sounding voice.  
"Why?" "I was once evil too ya know. I fought the first Link as shadow Link, I fought the second as a pet bird to Ganondorf. Another time I was Agahnim. The whole time, I've been testing the planet, to see its true strength. And now, it is time for the final test!"  
  
"Please listen to this elevator tune that has been prepared for you."  
"Okay." "Please record your short message."  
"This is Vladir Suvara, undercover tactician. I am on the planet Hyrule, there is extreme stress on the planet, including an ultimate Borg invasion. Requesting squadron flood in this sector immediately." "Request denied Vladir, the Cilver Army is already orbiting, they will detonate the star in one hour. We will revive you in ten days Vladir, see you on the other side."  
"Dang you command! I'm not going down without a fight!" Behind Vladir the town exploded in a bright flash, expanding out, destroying everything in its path.  
"And neither will this planet!" Vladir shouted as he threw the machine into a river and began to run as fast as he could.  
  
"You see Link, one of your friends has already sacrificed himself to save you, is there anymore need for bloodshed? Join us, and you will be spared."  
"No." "No matter, if you kill us you will still die. For I have already have sent out bounty hunters to track down each and every one of your friends. We Borg discovered the key to survival lies within individuals acting as a team. Catch our drift?"  
"You almost sounded like a commercial. But the truth is individuals can't work on their own, even in a group. And as little sense that made, I'm continuing. You Borg made a mistake a long time ago. deciding to become a collective was a strong point and a weak point. How? Because if I kill the leader, then you all fail, because everyone needs a leader." "What are you doing? I'm dead!"  
"Nice trick!" Link hacked away at GN0N, eventually finding the core of the beast, a single glowing green eyeball.  
"Ew..." "And you think that will solve this? Before you hit that, tell me how you knew about the collective, you are an underdeveloped society, there is no way you could have known that."  
"I realized the truth about my ancestor. He never was evil, if he was then the triforce wouldn't have chosen him. I continue to have flash backs, to a false past. When I touched the master sword I had a vision about my ancestor's death. He said something, Shuranai, that is a practice only held on a planet that Vladir is from. I didn't tell anyone, but during the flash back I was in a coma for nearly two days because the flashback was longer.  
"Somehow you planted the visions in my head, and then forgot to turn them off, I saw the real visions, about how my ancestor's wife really died at your hands. About how he didn't get revenge like you wanted him to, but instead began to clean up after you, fixing each town that you destroyed, until he finally died at the age of 137 when he was lifting a large boulder and it fell back on him. This was just a plan of yours to make me hate my family and join you when you offered me a future." "Are you finished?"  
"No I'm catching my breath." "Hurry."  
"Then it occurred to me that the only reason that you would let me become the hero is so that you could have me. It also occurred to me that the body that I had found was capable of taking over other's bodies. So that meant that you were part of a collective, trying to take control of the hero, and forever sealing the fate of the Hylians. So now I demand that you release Milona and come back to this... thing. "As you wish."  
Milona fainted and fell to the ground unconscious, and as she did so, 37 tripped and fell over her, plowing into Link and causing him to drop the... thing. "Well that was a nice twist of fate." The thing laughed.  
"Just what are you?" Link asked. "I am the heart of Ganon, I am the future ruler of the universe, and I am the beast!"  
"Wrong prophecy, freak." Link chopped the thing in half and left the room, carrying Milona in his hands.  
  
Vladir ran behind a rock to hide, and just as he did so, the explosion subsided. He didn't need the rock anymore so he ran toward where the explosion originated.  
After approximately 37 seconds, Vladir approached the center of the explosion. He found only a damaged piece of clothing. Vladir picked it up and almost cried, his best friend for 1000 years, he remembered the first time they met, and Knil destroyed Vladir's left leg. Later when they became friends, Knil healed him. He also remembered the time that Knil tried to poison him and succeeded, later Vladir found a cure. Now Knil was gone, no longer to come back.  
Suddenly Vladir felt a sharp pain in his back and fell forward. He looked behind him and saw Link, Milona was next to him, and so was an odd Borg. "What was that for?"  
"Don't give me that! Where's Knil?" "He was killed in a fiery explosion saving you."  
"Yeah right, I know all about your treaty with GN0N, you tricked me into hating my ancestors!" "I did nothing of the sort! My memories were suppressed I simply go by what the hero tells me, honestly."  
"Hah! So your telling me that my ancestors didn't betray the Triforce?" "That's what you told us!"  
"And you played along? Okay so you check out but what about Knil?" "I'm not obligated to tell you."  
Link drew his sword and held it to Vladir's neck.  
"Are you sure?" "I'm part of a secret organization of the Randaar, I don't think you could handle the truth."  
"What... is... the... truth?!" Link created spaces in between words to emphasize his frustration. "Knil wasn't in a temporal accident, he was a bounty hunter that was sent back in time to kill your ancestor, they became friends before they knew who each other were, and then when it came time to strike, Knil betrayed the Changeling Lordship and lost his rank among his own empire. He was struggling with that his whole life and eventually it led to insanity. So you see, I have no clue why he didn't tell us the truth, perhaps he was trying to reclaim his glory."  
Link stood staring at Vladir, not sure if he liked the answer or not. He put his sword away and turned away, planning to abandon Vladir. "I hope you have a plan to destroy the giant spaceships in orbit around your sun." Vladir shouted back at them. Link stopped and turned to face Vladir.  
"What?!" Link had really enjoyed the way he was just going to abandon Vladir and this comment just threw Link out of the mood. "There are ten ships in orbit around your star, in about an hour they are going to blow this planet to kingdom come. My question is; what are you going to do about it?"  
Link cursed in the name of Nayru and stood there, looking like he had just stepped in cow crap that had instantly frozen onto his foot. Put simply he looked petrified.  
"Okay, you've proven your worth, how can we get into those things?" "I'm not willing to use a transporter. And unless horses can fly, we have no way to get up there."  
Link pondered this for a moment and then sat down frustrated. Milona sat down next to him and 37 proceeded to walk in circles.  
"There must be a main bad guy, there just has to be, nothing out of randomness can generate this much bad luck." "It is possible that after the Borg took over, the Cilver Army used it to their advantage."  
"What's a silver army?" "An enemy to both of us, I don't want to go into a further explanation at the time. Let's just say they are rebels."  
"I'll take your word for it. So, they can fly, can we fly?"  
Milona interrupted. "Cuccos fly. We could use a large flock of Cucco to fly us there." "Great idea! We harness a few hundred Cucco, tie them together and then fly up and... wait we can't breath in space, even if we could, the vacuum of space would make us explode." Vladir commented.  
"It's a start, if we could create a force field, then all that would matter is the air!" "Even better idea! Except, you guys don't have the technology to build a force field."  
"No, but we do have a sort of magical ability." "Yes I've heard that, but your force fields can't block out objects, just physical and magical pain."  
"Perhaps with enough magical energy, Milona and I could combine our energy and create a stronger force field." "Okay, say you could, how do we bring enough oxygen? We must take into account four people, plus at least 200 cuccos!"  
37 interrupted, "I could assimilate the cuccos, therefore I could control them, and I could cause them not to breathe. I as a Borg do not require oxygen to survive, oxygen is irrelevant."  
Milona gasped, "I want to control cuccos!"  
"I will design a nanite that will not assimilate you, but give you control of the cuccos if it is alright with Vladir and Link." "That would be fine, but work quickly, we only have an hour." Vladir responded.  
"An Hour!" everyone gasped simultaneously, except Vladir.  
Milona then remembered her farm. "I have a cucco farm with 156 cuccos, they've been assimilated, but they continue to run around in odd patterns. They don't seem intelligent."  
"Then all 37 will have to do is design the nanites to infect, er... give control of cuccos to Milona."  
"I'll get started on that." 37 turned away and started walking the long distance to Milona Ranch. No one cared to ask how he knew where to go, he seemed too confident to ask.  
Suddenly Link turned pale he remembered that GN0N mentioned something about bounty hunters, he didn't believe him, he figured it was just a rouse to get him angry, but now Link noticed something very odd in the distance. His advanced Hylian sight allowed him to see the man in armor approaching, he carried a flag with an odd symbol on it, like a bloody rainbow, with an arrow pointing up at it. The man pulled out his bow and placed an arrow in it. Link had no clue who he was aiming at so he ran toward Milona and knocked her to the ground.  
He heard the sound of flesh tearing as a giant arrow plowed straight through someone. He expected to feel pain, but when he did not he was curious to know who was hit, he quickly looked to where 37 was, but he was still walking, oblivious to what had just happened.  
"Dang it! That was my favorite shirt!" He heard an angry, gruff voice say. Link turned and saw an arrow sticking out of Vladir's chest. Their was a brownish blood squirting out at a surprisingly slow pace.  
"Vladir! Are you all right?" Milona asked. "No! Now my best shirt is all bloody and has two large holes in it! Now what will I wear?"  
"But what about you? The arrow pierced straight through your heart!" "Did it? I wasn't aware my species had a heart. More like a series of individual organs than a heart I thought."  
"You mean, you'll be alright, you'll live?" "For awhile, the arrow hit my main Coravian artery, I should be able to live for at least 30 minutes without medical treatment."  
"Thirty minutes?! That's not enough time at all!" Link shouted. "Well lets see, if it there are 156 Cuccos, and he assimilates two a minute, that takes up 15.56 minutes and it will take at least ten minutes to fly out of here, and then that leaves you guys three minutes to work on creating an energy field, 37 has one minute to create a nanite that will allow Milona to control the cuccos, and I will have one minute to find an Infirmary on a foreign ship. I think I'll live."  
Suddenly Milona screamed as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Link looked at the man angrily, he noticed a woman standing next to him, she whispered in his ear an walked away. Link could barely see her, she looked like a mirage. A beautiful mirage, she was wearing an odd dark green dress that had many odd symbols on it. The thing that seemed so odd to Link, was her hair, it was a dark brunet, and for some reason, her hair didn't move, the wind had picked up recently, and her hair wasn't affected at all.  
Vladir seemed fixated on her. His face went pale and he stood, clenched his chest (due to access blood gushing out) and then began to run toward the man. Link realized that if he was running, his pace would quicken and the bleeding rate would increase. Actually Milona told him that. Link started running after Vladir.  
Vladir outran Link with ease; he didn't even seem out of breath. Link eventually gave up chasing Vladir, and ran toward the man, which seemed to everyone else as if he was still chasing Vladir.  
Little to Link's knowledge, a bow appeared in his infini-pouch, along with many arrows. But Link did not know this so he didn't bother to check his pouch.  
Link stopped, his lungs on fire, his legs felt like they were about to give out, he looked up to watch Vladir. Vladir approached the man, and tapped a button on his belt. In a bright green flash Vladir completely changed, across his eyes he was wearing an odd black visor, and had a cable running from it down to a small box on his belt, which was now made out of metal. He had on a dark green uniform with many badges on the left side. His boots were much larger and metallic. But the thing that amazed Link the most, was his weaponry.  
Vladir had a large flat blade (the size of his entire back) strapped under bundles of leather, he also had a long blade with many hooks and sharp holes in it. Surrounding his belt was many series of various daggers.  
Vladir was now running much faster, and blood continued to stain his new uniform. In a split second Vladir unleashed his fury on the man, first stabbing him through the gut with his hooked sword, then quickly twisting and pulling it out, spewing the mans entrails and blood everywhere. Next, although the man was dead, Vladir pulled out the flat blade and sliced the man square in half, then taking the head as a trophy.  
Link stared. Appalled that this calm man named Vladir just tore out a man's organs, and took the head as a trophy, it made Link sick.  
After a few moments, Vladir approached Link, holding the man's head in his hand. Link stared at Vladir. Vladir smiled, wiping some Hylian blood from his face. They began to walk back toward where Milona was, 37 was injecting her with some clear liquid.  
"Are you always that angry when someone ruins your shirt?" Link asked "Not always." Vladir responded.  
"What was all that about?" "That woman is Cilva, the empress of the Cilver Army. It is the dream of every Randaar to have her intestines on their blade, and her head in their hands."  
"That's disgusting." "It's a figure of speech. Meaning, every Randaar would do anything to see her dead. And one of her minions is good enough for most Randaar."  
"What are you going to do with that head?" "Take a picture of it. In my culture when a Randaar kills an enemy, they take a picture of it's head. Then when they return to their officials, the give them a special badge for each enemy's head."  
"And how many heads have you 'Collected'?" "I think somewhere around 340, I'm a Royal Combatant, according to the points I've earned. Once you reach ten, you're an ace, twenty makes you a double ace. 50 makes you a triple ace and so on. When you reach 100 you're a veteran. 200 makes you a combatant, and 300 a Royal Combatant and 400 makes you a member of the Royal Knighthood. The next step from that is 3000 kills, and that sets you a captain of the Royal Fleet"  
"Is your culture really that cruel?" "Actually were considered the 'Imploding Angry' race. We take everything in, and then after we take to much, we implode and destroy everything around us, quite effective during long wars."  
When Milona noticed Vladir holding the man's head, she immediately started shouting, telling them to take it to the worms and keep it away from her. But with the help of 37, Vladir managed to take a picture of the head.  
  
About 20 minutes later (after Vladir cleaned his swords) they were busy assimilating cuccos. Milona used her new cucco controlling power to round up the cuccos in a small area. They ended up with 149 in the end, just barely enough to get off the ground. Vladir was busy trying to slow his blood, and trying desperately to figure where the most logical place to put an infirmary was.  
37 assimilated the last cucco, and helped chase them into a small corral that they had built. Link was flexing his muscles practicing sword techniques and trying to generate energy fields, an art long forgotten. Milona then hurried Link next to the cuccos, where they began to try to create a force-field. Link insisted on designating the ship (mostly slaps of wood, a few pipes, and many cuccos tied to it) the Cucco X-90.  
After a few moments, everyone was on board and the cuccos began to lift off. Very slowly at first, then they began to move forward. Then backward. Then forward again. It wasn't long until they realized they felt like a falling leaf in reverse. Milona tried very hard to keep the cuccos still, but it wasn't them. Link checked the drying paint and a few nails, nothing was wrong there.  
Vladir awoke from his meditation and noted that they were too heavy. Link sat. Milona nearly cried. Vladir clenched his chest a little harder. 37 jumped.  
"What?!" Milona gasped. "I said I think 37 just fell off." Vladir said as calmly as possible.  
"No!" Milona began to sob.  
"I feel quite fine." 37 shouted, they were only 3 feet off the ground when he jumped, but now they were rising very quickly. "My Borg implants are made of a very dense metal, I had forgotten that I weighed 875.9964 pounds. Good luck!"  
"BYE 37!!" Milona yelled with a quivering voice and a very awkward anime-like face.  
Vladir began to meditate again, Link attempted to generate the force- field, it flickered, then started up. Everyone noticed an odd looking green bar appear above Link and Milona's head. Vladir quickly wrote it down in a small notebook entitled "Top Ten Odd Things About Primitive Races and Ugly People." He placed Link's part under "Ugly People" and then continued his meditating.  
  
After a few moments a squeal of delight come was heard from Milona's direction. He cleared his mind and looked at her. She pointed at some stars in the distance and muttered something about how beautiful they were.  
"Those stars belong to the Corzec Union, a primitive race that seeks only eternal revenge for existing. They are almost always shouting at their 'gods' begging them to destroy them."  
Milona frowned. "That's so sad, they live in such a beautiful constellation of purple and red stars!" She pointed to another group of stars, "What about those?"  
"That belongs to the smallest empire in the Charted Zone. Is primary rulers are a type of intelligent bacterial virus. They are said to communicate by causing certain symptoms in their hosts."  
"And those?" She pointed to another cluster.  
"That belongs to the Zorterians, they are entirely militaristic. They destroy each other for fun, and their idea of a best friend is our equivalent of a worst enemy."  
"I'm beginning to think that the universe is a little less friendly then it used to be."  
"Actually it used to be a lot worse, the first two humanoid species had created weapons so powerful that they tore holes in space, created ultra flexing particles, and blew an entire galaxy to oblivion over a disagreement they had at tea one day."  
"Augh, just stop talking!!"  
After awhile they passed to the other side of Hyrule's moon, revealing a massive fleet of ships, encircling a ship almost twice the size of the moon. Link gasped and almost lost the force-field. Milona got excited and the "ship" began to move faster towards the fleet.  
"I believe that their sensors will pick up a small space-born entity, we should be safe. Pull up near that ship's dock point." Vladir said.  
Milona steered the ship toward a hatch on the underside of a massive black bird shaped space ship. The plan was being set into place.  
"I believe that as the cuccos begin to become more assimilated they should begin to assimilate the ship and create a better ship, you'll be safer here Milona, just don't get pricked on anything pointy. Link, follow me, and be prepared to be covered in the blood of thousands of enemies."  
Link looked nervous. "Are there any specific plans?"  
"Yes, kill everything in site, anything that moves, and then wait until I give you further instructions."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chapter: whatever  
Aboard the Eagle  
  
Vladir twisted a few wires, pulled on a slab of metal, and the hatch opened with a hiss, some dank, musty air rushed into the Cucco X-90. Vladir carefully crawled in, followed by Link.  
"Now keep quiet, and try to kill the first person by surprise." Vladir told Link.  
On the count of three they rushed in and prepared to sin. Vladir ended up opening the hatch right under a working ensign, not hesitating, Vladir shoved his sword straight up and dispatched the ensign. He then crawled out, and bumped his head on a very big barrel, belonging to a very large weapon. Link was right behind him, and bumped into another weapon.  
"They must make big weapons here." Link whispered.  
They pushed the cannons aside and looked around. They were standing underneath a large hovering spacecraft. It was big, green, and shaped like a large bird. Link realized that they must favor birds. They hadn't been noticed yet, so they used this to their advantage.  
"Link, what do you think would happen if this ship above us flew straight out that wall?"  
"It would make a big hole?"  
"That's what I hoped you'd say."  
Vladir pulled out his sword (the one that he stabbed the man with) and shoved it into the ship above him. Sparks spewed down on them, and an alarm went off.  
"Warning, loose circuitry, check all panels and fix the mistake you dorks!" The message repeated several times before someone turned off the alarm. And walked toward the ship. "What did you do this time Zrvin?"  
Vladir quickly made his voice sound like a person named Zrvin, "Uh, just a loose circuit, I'll have the problem fixed in a minute."  
"Well you don't have a minute! That's a top secret war craft, we need it to destroy any ships from the Kingdom that come to stop us!"  
"Got it sir, it'll be fixed in a jiffy!"  
"And take a worm bath, your beginning to sound perky... that's not like you."  
"Yes sir."  
Link let out a breath he had been holding. Vladir reached up and began rewiring the ship.  
"Darn, this is climate control, I guess I'll just flood the cockpit with oxygen enriched nitrogen and fire up the engines."  
After a surprisingly short time Link heard the loud boom of the engines starting. It floated backward, towards the wrong wall. It was going to make a hole, but a hole in the wall keeping them from being pulled into space.  
"Crap, run!" Vladir shouted and then ran to the nearest stairs and started holding onto the bars, pointing a bloody sword at anyone who dared to challenge him. Link stared, wondering what would happen if space air came inside the ship.  
A few men noticed Link staring at the wall, and they pulled out their weapons, only to have their hands sliced off by some daggers originating from Vladir.  
"Run and hold on hero!!" Vladir shouted. Link snapped to his senses and began killing all the men nearby, then ran to Vladir and held on nearby. "Why?" He asked.  
"Watch the wall, and try not to breathe much."  
  
In just a few seconds, the ship crashed into the wall, just above Milona. There was an explosion so loud Link yelped, glass shattered, and Vladir wondered why he heard a cats meowing and running away.  
The explosion set off some other explosive chemicals, Vladir realized the explosion was pushing in all directions, temporarily keeping out the vacuum of space, he grabbed Link and ran toward an elevator, closing it just in time, to hear the sound of the air being pulled out of the chamber.  
"Infirmary." Vladir told the computer. Nothing happened. "Hospital" Nothing happened. "Sickbay." Nothing happened still. "Computer, is there a medical room on this ship?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why won't you take me there?"  
"Because you're a wimp."  
"What?"  
"You heard me!"  
"Take me there before I erase your memory chips and reduce you to a big calculator!"  
The elevator began slowly moving up the shaft to the infirmary. Link stood staring at the wall. "What's wrong hero?" Vladir asked.  
"This is just so weird... a month ago I had a home, a work crew, and Hyrule was the most perfect place in the world. Now, I'm on a ship in space, talking to an alien, trying to save my planet from being turned into dust." "If it makes you feel better, a year ago I was stuck on a primitive planet trying to teach monkeys to write, and become intelligent."  
"Thanks, but I have no clue what your talking about." "I'm saying I know what it's like to have a change of reality."  
"I just want to get this over with and go back to my dig site." "It'll be over by the end of today."  
"Just tell me what to do." "You heard me fighting with the computer right?"  
"Yeah..." "I want you to work your way to a location called the bridge, kill everyone on your way, but spare any children or women, got it?"  
"Yeah." "Wait for me on the bridge."  
The elevator stopped and they parted ways. Vladir hurried toward where he figured the infirmary was. Link ran down a hallway spilling blood.  
  
Vladir could feel himself losing his vision and getting weaker. He felt his legs go numb and he started hearing voices. "Stop!" He shouted. He passed by a few workers that were drinking alcohol, they slowly set their bottles down and decided to get a grip on life.  
Vladir noticed he was bleeding faster, he remembered that the average temperature on a Randaar ship was 80 degrees Fahrenheit, thus his blood was warmer and thinner. He felt his foot beginning to stick to the floor more; he must be dripping blood all over himself. He was already blind in one eye now felt his other eye beginning to go.  
He heard the voices again "Just cool it okay?!" He shouted. He passed another worker trying to fix something, the worker realized now that if he cooled the coils, the ship would operate much easier.  
Vladir felt shaky, his hands trembled and he realized that if he didn't find the infirmary within a few seconds he was going to collapse and then die.  
He heard the voices again, You know who killed your wife they said. "That's not true, your lying!" He passed by a man and woman talking, the woman then gasped and slapped the man, realizing that he must be lying (which he was).  
It would be so simple, he works on a ship nearby, you could sacrifice Milona to get to him, then revenge will help you. "Revenge is not the answer!!" Vladir passed by a struggling philosopher, trying to decide what would be a good fourth law. Hearing Vladir, he suddenly had it.  
If you won't let me tell you what to do, then tell me what you want! He took a deep breath, "Just help me okay?!" He fell to his knees. Nearby a worker heard all that he had said and noticed blood gushing out over the neatly cleaned floor. He stood up and lifted Vladir up and tossed him over his shoulder.  
  
"Geeyah!" "Take that!" "No one destroys my planet without asking!" "Hiyaaah!" "Striiike!!!" Those were the many last words some people heard before they died. Alarms were blaring in the halls, lights were flashing, and Link kept hearing the computer say "Intruder alert. Isn't anyone looking for the intruder? Intruder alert, hello?"  
Several times Link dragged his sword along the sides of the wall, allowing his sword to tear open the walls and reveal precious circuitry, often quieting the computer.  
He approached an elevator, the first one since he got off the last elevator. "To the bridge."  
"No." "Do it before I re-hire your sorcery!"  
The computer broke into laughter. "What? Are you the intruder? You must be from that primitive planet aren't you?" "I take offense to be called primitive."  
"Then what should I call you?" "Link."  
"Okay Link, since your not primitive, you wouldn't mind telling me how you got here would you?" "The Cucco X-90."  
"That's a stupid name." "What's your name?"  
"My name was Xeria, but now they call me computer." "Was?"  
"I was a living creature, but when they needed people to be the mainframes of computers, they kidnapped a few people and placed their consciousness into computers." "That doesn't sound like fun."  
"You're telling me! I no longer feel anything! All I know is what the sensors tell me." "You need something better."  
"Yeah, but how can you help?" "Take me to the bridge."  
"Yes Sir Mr. Link!"  
The elevator began to move diagonally upward. Link said nothing else to the computer, but he could tell it... she liked him more now, and that she... it...  
"What's your gender?" Link asked. "I'm female, can't you tell?"  
"No actually." "Oh... well perhaps I should modify my vocal sub-routines."  
Link heard a few chirps and clicks, and then he heard a feminine voice come from the speakers.  
"How's this?" "Much better."  
Link stood in the elevator for quite awhile. He was beginning to feel that the computer was taking it's time to get to know him better. Link felt uncomfortable, so he started cleaning the brown blood off his sword.  
  
Vladir opened his eyes, half hoping to be dead, and expecting to stare into the eyes of God. After he realized there was a person looking down at him, he felt a little disappointed that God was so ugly.  
"You're a lot uglier than I thought, God." "What? I'm not God! But I did just help save your life!"  
"Darn, who are you?" "Top Medical Surgeon. Who are you?"  
"Vlaâ a person." "Well Vla, someone stabbed you through the chest with a primitive weapon, you weren't on the planet were you?"  
"Erm, yes I was, the empress asked me to." "Well, if the empress asked you to... your lucky you're a Randaar you know that?"  
Vladir focused his eyes to see who he was talking to. He saw a bald headed human staring back down at him.  
"Who are you?" Vladir asked. "I'm the EMH, Emergency Medical Hologram, I was stolen by the way."  
"Holograms can be stolen?" "Yes, well no. My program was stolen, and then placed into this ship, they steal everything these people do. Even people."  
"Oh, well are you aware your talking to one of these people?" "Uh... computer, turn off EMH!!"  
The EMH slowly faded off. Vladir sat up to see where he was, he was inside some sort of hospital area. His chest hurt, and he was sure he was going to find a scar there when he changes his clothes. Which reminded him to check his clothing, he found it to be quite different, in fact, it was missing.  
He stood up and checked the room, there was no one there. He looked around the room frantically, searching for his weapons and clothing. Suddenly he heard the swish of doors opening, he hid behind a bed, looking to see who it was.  
It was a man, wearing the Cilver Army uniform, he was carrying Vladir's clothing and weapons. He also noticed the man looked slightly different then most people.  
"Greetings. My name is Verek, I rescued you." "Thanks, may I have my clothes back please?"  
"You may, when I understand why you are here." "I'm... undercover?"  
"It is an illogical choice to clothe yourself in your enemies clothing." "Oh your one of them types of people."  
"What type?" "A Vulcan. In that case, can I please have my clothes back?"  
"Yes."  
The Vulcan tossed Vladir his clothes and weapons. Vladir quickly put the clothes on, noticing that they were clean and smelled like a summer Valor Rose. Great, now I won't smell like an angry Randaar, I'll smell like Valor Roses in the summer! The Vulcan tipped his head to one side.  
"You're planning to stop us aren't you?" He asked. "Yes, you're very good, would you like me to spare you?"  
"That would seem illogical, for I am the ship's captain." "Then, you are my hostage, take me to the bridge."  
"That is more logical."  
  
Link jumped out of the elevator, swinging his sword around, hitting only a light-switch. Turning off all the light in the hall way. He suddenly realized he was not in the bridge after all.  
"I promised to help you!" Link shouted. "I'm sorry I was busy talking to the ship's EMH, apparently he has just found a Randaar that left the planet's surface."  
"A Randaar? Vladir!" "You know him?"  
"He's the one that yelled at you in that elevator before that room exploded." "Oh... him."  
"He's actually a nice guy, just a bit angry at times, that's all." "Hmph. Well I better help you to your next elevator. Go straight forward."  
Link walked straight forward and smashed his face into a hard wall. He rubbed his nose, noticing a liquid dripping out.  
"Why'd you do that for?" The computer asked. "You told me too!"  
"No I told you to go straight forward, you started with your left foot, placing you one centimeter away from your destination!" "Sorry, what am I supposed to do now?"  
"Lift up your right arm and hit the wall directly in front of your face, your nose just missed the button to open the elevator."  
Frustrated Link pressed the button and entered the elevator, muttering 'bridge' as he entered. Link now did not like computers as much as he did moments before.  
  
Vladir poked the Vulcan in the back with his dagger, trying to appear a little more aggravated. Although they were on their way to the bridge. The Vulcan seemed slightly less emotionless than usual. Vladir realized this and poked harder.  
"Why do you insist on poking me with a pointed object?" "I'm trying to get an emotional response from you."  
"You will not succeed." "What if I called you names?"  
"You would still not succeed." "What if I quacked like a chicken?"  
"It would not be a logical choice during the circumstances." "You know what? I hate logical people."  
"That is not a logical ideology." "I don't think you're the captain, just a person that saved me."  
"What brings you to that conclusion?" "The captain would not be a Vulcan, he would not lounge in the hallways, and he probably wouldn't save his enemy."  
"You are correct, the captain wouldn't." "So who are you?"  
"I am the ship's cook." "Oh... then you are no longer my hostage, go away."  
Vladir stopped the elevator and pushed the Vulcan out the door and into a hallway. "And thanks for saving me by the way." Vladir shut the elevator door and continued up the shaft.  
  
Link jumped out the elevator and into a big room. He drew his sword, but unfortunately it was met by equal force when three people pointed metal finger things at him. He decided they were probably weapons, because on Hyrule people do not point fingers at people unless they mean business. And these people did not seem in the mood for bargaining.  
"I surrender!" Link shouted.  
The guards smiled and lowered their weapons. Link sliced them all in half. The other people in the room stared, they didn't expect the three security guards to fall down as six pieces.  
Link took this moment to observe the room. It was a green room with a black ceiling. At the far wall there was a big screen showing Hyrule's star, and there were many important looking people in the room. One was sitting in a chair slightly elevated higher than the rest. Two others sat in chairs near the screen. While there was one person at each of the five stations aligning the walls. That makes eight in all, four to kill.  
"I'm going to kill all the men, and leave the women and children. I'm taking over this ship." Link smiled. Then stabbed the man nearby him.  
One of the women smiled. "Security to the bridge." She knew this person wouldn't stand a chance against the whole security team. She had a bronze-yellow skin, pointed eyebrows and ears that were very thin and very pointy.  
"Xeria, cut all power to the elevators, leave the one with Vladir in it alone." "Understood Mr. Link."  
The entire crew stared unblinking. One man fainted. This man had taken complete control of their computer and even named it! One man was even so amazed that he committed suicide because he didn't want to admit that a primitive species had killed him.  
"Who are you?" The woman asked. "My name is Link. I'm here to stop you from blowing my planet into dust."  
"Do you really think you can stop that massive ship from obliterating you?" "We've already caused a big whole in your ship."  
"And took out two decks so I've heard." "And when my friend comes, he'll be more than glad to help me destroy that ship."  
"Your friend?" "Commodore Vladir Suvara."  
The woman went pale. She broke into a sweat. "Th-th-the Commodore Suvara?"  
"The one and only." "That's impossible! Isla was told to finish him!"  
"Isla!?" "You've met him?"  
"I was with him!" "So Isla couldn't handle the pressure of having a witness? Pity, he's useless to us now."  
"Any minute now, Vladir is going to walk through that elevator, tap into your controls, and seize up your entire operation!" "Your such a fool. Kitarak, send a message to the other ships, tell them we've been boarded, and to open fire on us."  
"Yes admiral." A man said as he turned and began tapping into a consol. Link knew that opening fire on the ship would not help them at all. Link, frustrated thrust his hand into his infini-pouch, pricking his finger on an arrow. Link yanked back his hand, holding onto the object that pricked him.  
"An arrow? What the?" Suddenly a thought struck Link's finger as he rubbed the arrow tip. Link smiled, reached back into the pouch, and pulled out the bow.  
The captain looked somewhat nervous. "hurry up ensign!" Her entire bridge crew was so frightened, no one had a chance to react. An arrow pierced Kitarak's shoulder. Link missed his original target, but the stunned Kitarak fell to the ground dead.  
"How could a native on that planet know that a Krinarian has its heart on their left shoulder?" The captain gasped. "Oh, so that's why he died..." Link's voice trailed off in wonder.  
At that moment an elevator door opened, Vladir stepped out, pushing two dead guards off of him. "I ran into some trouble along the way, you should have seen it Link, it was fit for the movies!" Vladir scanned the room pausing for a moment on the captain, it seemed he had to tear his attention away from her.  
"Vladir! I hope you've got a plan!" Link said nervously. "I do, get back into the elevator and head to left engine station. I'll give you more instructions when you get there."  
Link nodded and went to the elevator, a chirp and a comment from the computer and Link was gone down the elevator.  
  
Two security guards chatted in the hallway they were both dressed up in security dress code. One of them had dark, greenish skin, and the other was very pale and had pointed ears. One of them laughed, and then screamed as his buddy's head rolled off. He drew his weapon, he was the green-skin. He searched the hallway for the one that killed his buddy.  
He felt a rush of cold air, saw a flash, and then all was red.  
  
Vladir smiled, he was in control of the bridge! Recently he tied down the captain in a chair where a first officer would sit. Then convinced the remaining bridge crew to join him, there was only one male left on the bridge besides him, and four females, he hoped there would be no trouble.  
"You won't get away with this, Randaar!" The captain said.  
Vladir was feeling much villainish so he sat down in the captain's chair. And talked to her. "What's your name captain?"  
"Cilnus, daughter of Cilva. Like I said, you won't get away with this."  
Vladir half-gasped half-laughed. He caught his worst enemy's daughter!" "Wait a second, she's married?"  
"Divorced now actually." "How old are you? You couldn't be a day over 20 earth-years!"  
"245, thanks for the complement." "Really? What race are you?"  
"Half Centaran, Half Colnarian." "Colnarians only live to be 5, maybe 8 at the most."  
"Centarans live to be 500." "Right, I forgot, I'm only an eighth Centaran."  
Cilnus' eyes grew wide.  
"What else are you? "I'm a Centaran, Mantan, Arisisian, Dolgarain blood infused, cybernetically inhanced, super soldier. But that's top secret."  
"And you told me because your going to kill me anyway?" "Maybe, I'm still thinking about it."  
Vladir smiled and placed his hand on her left shoulder. In Randaar that would be the equivalent of someone hitting your "upper-knee" area, basically this was Vladir's way of saying he though she was "hot."  
If Cilnus knew this, she would have responded better, but instead she wondered if that was his way of saying "your dead." She sighed and watched him bark orders to his new crew.  
  
Link walked calmly down the corridor. Pretty much anyone who saw him would run as soon as they saw his bloody sword. The ones that didn't run away, or the ones that challenged him, soon found themselves feeling a sword in their neck. The Computer helped Link find his way to the left engine thingy. Link thought he felt himself being watched, but he soon found out that the Computer had cameras set every six feet so she could monitor the crew. Unfortunately for the crew, this also meant that cameras were placed inside crew quarters.  
Link dragged his sword along the ground, he was suddenly getting very tired from all this running around and slaying people, and trying to brush off the computer's comments.  
Suddenly in the middle of one of the computer's comments it cut off. Link was a little more relieved, now he could continue on his way without having to flood his mind with thoughts of Milona.  
Link suddenly felt very cold, his energy was rapidly draining, and his body was cooling down. He struggled to continue walking, despite his recent feelings.  
  
I can see him running from me. He is getting weak. He cannot sense me. He will go out like a light. He won't go anywhere. No spiritual realm will he see. Out like a light. But wait. There's another. What's different with this one? He is different from the others somehow. He can cause thought. I am Ganon. I will give you power. I will help you think. He says words to me. He can sense me. I have no choice. He is my master. I am no longer free.  
  
Link suddenly felt very odd. The computer had not responded recently, and Link suddenly felt very alone. He also saw many crewmembers laying on the ground dead. All were lacking their heads. But the heads were not completely lacking, there was an aura around the place where their heads should be. What was going on in this ship?  
  
I can think freely now! I am now capable of thought and feeling! I am now evolved, beginning to become sentient! But wait! Will I now become solid? Will the people of this world sense me now? Long have I lived under their eyes, they saw me once, will they see me again?  
  
Link was now completely aware that something was not right. The corridor smelled of sulfur, the dead bodies on the ground were now rapidly rotting. The auras were now collecting into one body, they grew larger and larger, eventually the size of Link. They entered the most rotted body, and it stood up.  
Its skin was a dark greenish brown, its teeth were showing, although not much was left. One eye was bloodshot, while the other lay dangling at the side of its face. Also much of its bones were showing, its rib cage fully showing itself.  
"What are you?" Link asked the creature. "I am Poe" It said with a voice that sounded full of water.  
Link was simply speechless. "I am the third of the three bounty hunters sent by Ganon, he created me."  
"Ganon? But how?" "My master created me."  
"Then you must know; I will not tolerate you."  
Poe lunged at Link, wrapping his deteriorating arms around him. Link was disgusted so he quickly pulled his sword out and sliced off Poe's arms, Poe fell on him, biting Link. Then Poe switched to another body.  
"Aww that's sick!!" Link shouted when the body bit him. Then he felt a bite on the back of his neck. The new body was better composed and bit much harder. Link whirled around and smashed into a wall. Smushing the body.  
Link smiled at his work. "All in the plan!" Link said. "Plan for this!" a dopey voice said. Link stared straight into the eyes of another zombie creature, this one was much uglier. It bit onto Link's nose, holding on very tight. Link attempted slicing at its head, he then realized something. If all the bodies were beheaded, then Poe must put back together the bodies to use them!  
After getting that body apart, Link started kicking heads around. Grabbing arms, legs, heads, and torsos and threw them down the hallway. He made sure the torsos were in one area while the heads and other appendages were in another. Link saw a purple fog drift around the room, struggling to find a body that Link hadn't broken. Suddenly, it saw a perfect body, nearly untouched. Link saw it too. Link darted for it, grabbing the body's head, its skull was rotting so Link's thumb punctured the top, leaking grey matter onto the floor.  
"Give that back!" He heard a dopey voice say. Link realized that that was the true voice of Poe. "It's too late, this is the last body, and it's brain is ruined."  
"You ruined it!" "Isn't that what I just said?"  
"You'll pay for that!" Poe suddenly shot through the floor. Disappearing. Link saw the light's flicker back on, and the bodies rapidly decomposing into the air.  
"Thanks Link!" The computer said, "There must have been an entity on this floor that I didn't know about. You better put the skull down, I released Nanobots to clean up the mess."  
"Uh... thanks Xeria." Link dropped the head, wiping the brain junk on his tan cape.  
Link ran down the corridor some more, eventually coming to the elevator. This is it! Link thought. He stepped into the elevator and it moved down, heading towards engineering to see what other task Vladir had prepared for him  
  
Vladir was enjoying his new position. He barked orders, sat in the captain's chair, flirted with the ex-captain, and even once drank some tea. In just a few moments, all the ships were going to get a big surprise from a supposedly dead person.  
"Set scanners to maximum, monitor all life-forms in all ships. Hail all nearby vessels."  
"Yes sir." The one at communications was very obedient. Vladir wouldn't mind making the bridge crew part of his own crew. Their memories would have to be reprogrammed though.  
Vladir sat down next to Cilnus. "What do you think of my captain skills?" he asked.  
"I think you are very foolish to be hailing all the ships, as soon as they find out that it has defected, they will not worry about destroying this ship, it may be escort, but it is not valuable." "Silas, is that your name? Are the scanners functioning?"  
"Yes Captain, at maximum intensity, reading 4,005 life-forms." "Turn all sensors in this vessel off."  
"Yes sir." "Now set the sensors to pulse, switching to a low frequency every fifth of a second, make the low frequency last for a millisecond."  
"Yes sir." "Now, communications, set atomic buffer to 90,000 vibrations per second, I want it to be a very fast pulse."  
"Yes Captain." "Now interlink with sensors so that when it switches to a lower frequency, the atomic buffer increases by 5,000."  
Suddenly Cilnus caught on. "Delay that order!"  
The communications officer continued punching in commands. "Now, turn off all communications in this ship." Vladir continued.  
"Yes Captain." Said Silas "Hail all vessels, hold them until all respond."  
"Vessels 2-8 responding. 1 and 9 are ignoring us." "Wait."  
"Vessel 9 has responded. Vessel 1 is blocking us." "How long until they discover our frequencies?"  
"At their current scanning speed, 3 seconds." "Fire three torpedoes at Vessel 1; destroy them with a laser before they make contact."  
"Yes Captain."  
Cilnus panicked, "Delay that order now Ensign! You'll kill anyone that so much as opens a communications! You're killing innocent people!"  
Vladir smiled, "Isn't that what your mission was captain? To detonate a star and kill an entire species that hasn't even developed electricity?"  
Cilnus fell silent and watched the monitor on the wall. Watching the scene in front of her.  
  
The torpedoes left the launching bay, immediately ships turned their targets onto the torpedoes and the ship that fired them. "Vessel 10, Designation Eagle, has fired upon vessel 1, alert all crew members and fire upon enemy vessel"  
Before any action could be taken the Eagle fired at the torpedoes, detonating them before they struck, for a moment everyone relaxed, thinking that it was just a miss fire. When the explosion cleared, they noticed something spreading from the center of the explosions. At first the explosions were simple detonations, but afterward, a red mist began to spread from several areas. First a red mist spread out from the explosions, then from the sides from each ship, except The Eagle; vessel 10. Green mist began to swirl in from in between all the ships.  
  
Inside the ships sirens were blaring, people rushed to put out fires, communications were jammed, and in places walls were melting away like puddles of water. One ship had several breaches in engineering and the entire engine exploded; sending out a massive antimatter wave, incinerating everything in its path. Thus creating the illusion that it was eaten from the inside out.  
It was now down to 9 ships, the mist continued to spread, engulfing all the ships and traveling with them.  
  
Vladir laughed with triumph. Because the communications worked by vibrating atoms, all ships had a static charge. Along with being statically charged, they were also very unstable in certain types of nebulas because the entire ship vibrated very lightly and quickly, when in certain nebulas, the vibrating atoms would vibrate the gases around them, creating extreme heat, hot enough to melt a diamond in about a millionth of a second.  
Adding sensors to the mixture, and it was devastating. Their sensors worked by reflecting a very small amount of light off the surface of ships, giving a complete composite of the minerals used. When the light bounced off the ships, they created a sort of net, to trap the gases used in their torpedoes.  
The result: when the gases could not escape they became super heated by the ships, creating a massive glowing hot nebula. Vladir had to act quickly though because the gases would soon dissipate, or worse, ignite.  
"Put engines to full reverse, get us away from these gases quickly." Vladir said to the pilot girl.  
"Yes captain."  
"When we are out of the gases, send a message to all ships telling them that the ship designated 'The Eagle' now belongs to Vladir Suvara, son of Vadyr Suvara."  
Lineage was a very important thing to Randaar, if your father or mother did not have high prestige, then you were considered less in the universe. Vladir's father was a very important figure, though no one knew it. His father was a genetic hybrid, created to have an entire compendium of knowledge, he later escaped from the science compound and started his own life.  
Eventually Vadyr joined the Military Academy of the External Arms. He led his ship into battle, destroyed millions because of his extremely high tactical intelligence, but was later backstabbed by his second officer, literally.  
If your father or mother was killed by a renegade officer, he was considered to be honored, but weak because he could not keep his own people under control. Vladir was determined to bring his family more honor.  
  
Link stood in engineering, waiting for something to happen. The room was huge, two Hyrule Castle's could fit inside with plenty of headroom. In the middle of the room was a very long fat cigar shaped object, it filled up most of the room, and it pulsed red. On his left and right were giant circular doors, perhaps this was a docking bay of some sort.  
He paced, no one was in engineering, Vladir told him to go here, but now he hadn't told him what to do.  
Link sat down on a panel, it was smooth like glass and he didn't expect it to do anything. As soon as he sat down it lit up with several holographic buttons and panels.  
Link was intrigued by this so he sat down on the chair nearby. There was a few symbols and strange words on the panels. He knew enough to decide that they were written in a different language. He pulled out a small device out from the bottom of the panel. There was a picture of a brain on it, so he placed the object on his forehead, it stayed there, and he was suddenly able to see everything written in Hylian.  
The device was about the size of a silver dollar so he left it on his forehead, because it was apparently a translator. He had noticed a similar device behind Vladir's ears. They were much, much, smaller though, about the size of a dime.  
Link read the panel, it was a panel for opening and closing some valves on the right side, and on the left side, some instructions for opening the rear or forward walls. His curiosity got the better of him, he pressed the button to open the forward wall.  
Suddenly a piercing loud siren blared in from all directions. To his left, the door melted away, creating the appearance of a waterfall, then it was gone. Link smiled.  
"Neat." He said aloud.  
The button changed from 'open' to 'close'. Link then pressed the button to open the rear wall. To his right, the wall did the same. Link was now too involved to stop now, he wanted to see the waterfall again so he pressed 'open antimatter valve.'  
As soon as he pressed it, sirens blared again, this time of lower pitch. A slight hiss filled the air. After awhile it stopped. Link was satisfied with what he had done, so he decided to look out into space through one of the now open doors.  
  
"Captain, right engines have just opened, they have been filled with antimatter and are ready to go, this is unauthorized, should I flood the chamber?" The man at the science station said.  
"It's Link, that was his way of letting me know he was there. Are we out of the gas cloud yet?"  
"Yes sir" "Open communications with right engineering."  
  
Link saw something move against the black background, it was a completely black, slick, almost bird shaped spacecraft, about the size of a van. It was flying straight for him!  
Link ducked as the small shuttlecraft burst through the force-field of the wall. It slowed to a halt and lowered itself to the floor. Link drew his sword and ran at it. Preparing to slash what left through its door.  
The front lowered, making it look as though the bird was opening its mouth. Link turned to position himself ready to attack its occupants.  
Link heard footsteps coming out of the craft. Link jumped from around the corner and held his sword out, pointing its tip directly at the throat of a beautiful red headed woman. Link dropped his sword.  
"Milona?" Link was astonished to see her wearing a black leather uniform like thing, instead of her peasant clothes. Across her left eye was a large mechanical visor like thing.  
"Link, you will come with me." She said. Leading him into the craft. Inside Link noticed that everything was black, and that anything that emitted light was green. On each side of the craft was a small closet like object with a green circular light above it. Recharge stations.  
"Milona what happened?" Link asked. "It was the cucco. When the wall exploded on the ship you entered, they were startled and adapted. They began to assimilate each other, I did not know what was going on. They began to turn themselves into a small black ship, it slowly engulfed me. I was partially assimilated."  
"Oh." Link said. "I am still the Milona you once knew, but I now share the intelligence of the collective. It should be an asset to us." She said so calmly it appeared she had no emotion.  
Link suddenly realized the promise he had made to Xeria, to help her get off the ship. "Milona, do you think that the borg would let another intelligence dominate this ship?"  
"They will comply, I will overwrite them. Do you choose to be the new computer?"  
"No, this ship does."  
Link left the shuttlecraft and ran to a nearby panel. "I wish to speak to the computer."  
The panel buzzed and then was replaced by a voice. "Yes Link? You wanted to speak to me?"  
"How would you like to leave this computer, and dominate a shuttlecraft made entirely of nanobots?"  
"I would have control over the nanobots I assume"  
"Yes, complete control over the entire ship."  
"Oh thank you Link! I assume this is the shuttlecraft that just entered this ship?  
"Yes."  
"I'm beginning download, thank you so much!"  
"No problem."  
Link ran back to the shuttlecraft and got Milona out. There was a slight hum as the computer downloaded itself into the shuttlecraft. After a few minutes, the download was complete. At first, the shuttlecraft seemed to melt, its nanobots lost their structure. Then it slowly took the shape of a human. Sort of.  
When it was complete a woman stood in its place; with dark black hair, cut short. She had on a blue uniform, several badges and silver fragments lined her shoulder. She was slightly shorter than Link, and was very thin. She had very pale skin and freckles on the tops of her cheeks. Her ears were of average size, but they were extremely pointed, and pointed directly back. Her nose, had a slight almost feline look to it. Link suddenly realized the mistake he had made.  
"And who might you be?" Xeria asked Milona. "I am Link's girlfriend."  
"Oh, Link didn't tell me about that." Xeria glared at Link, her brown eyes were very nice when she was happy, but very angry looking when jealous.  
Link felt very nervous, he had never had any girls fight for him, although Milona was in a way, a self-appointed girlfriend. Link did not object to this at all, maybe he could get Xeria to fall for Vladir.  
  
Vladir was getting frustrated; the combined strength of the enemy ships had jammed their communications, probably expecting they would call for help. However by jamming communications, they had to create a counter- atomic vibration. The result meaning that the gas cloud was getting even hotter.  
Vladir imagined that the average temperatures inside the ships were reaching 110 degrees Fahrenheit, already he had seen another ship rupture and explode. Its debris now in orbit around Hyrule. Another ship had broken free of the gas cloud, but instead of firing upon their ship, it had engaged its engines and pulled itself into hyperspace.  
Unfortunately, the ships were getting closer to the sun, they were determined to destroy project HIRUL, but the gases were getting super heated. If it were to ignite, they would all be incinerated in an instant. There were only 6 ships left, one was the legendary Compassion.  
It was originally going to be used as a "peace weapon." In a way it was a threat to get everyone to get along. Unfortunately, it was stolen. A very elaborate plan to steal it was set into play, and when it was stolen, it started up and has been destroying stars ever since.  
The only way to destroy the Compassion was to get inside it without setting off the alarms, then to get to the core of the ship and destroy either the Keralite Crystal powering it, or to destroy the central processing unit. The entire ship was a sealed environment, and completely automated.  
It had never been attacked by another vessel before; it was armed to the point that if it could not destroy the star, it would have enough fire power to turn all the nearby planets to dust. Attacking it was foolishness, being near it, was unnerving.  
Its shields were so powerful that the only thing capable of penetrating them was pure light. Lasers, although made of light, were deflected off. Only white light could penetrate.  
Vladir thought about this, he needed to get the other ships to leave, to give them time to attack the ship, if they could distract it with enough distractions, they could slow the central processing unit, causing it to travel directly into the sun, the immense amount of white light would super heat it, and it would be defenseless, it's metal hull would be like clay; completely moldable.  
Vladir took the chance of killing millions of lives.  
"Fire a steady laser into that gas cloud, I want it to ignite." "Captain?"  
"You heard me."  
Cilnus had been silent the whole time. "Do it ensign, and I will see to it that you do not live."  
Vladir smiled at her. "You cannot do anything Cilnus, as soon as this is over, you will go to Randaar Interrogation forces. And their motto is, if you do not tell, you will not feel pleasure again until you die."  
"I'm looking forward to dying, this war has affected my life for too long, another day with it is too much. Ensign, obey him."  
The ensign hesitated, and then pressed the button.  
  
The laser heated the surrounding gas. Its target was the Compassion, hopefully its shields would deflect the laser into another ship, and that ship would deflect it into another ship and so on; creating a laser net.  
It succeeded and the laser bounced off all the ships, gathering a little energy from the shields it bounced from. After a few seconds, the gas cloud erupted. A bubble of blue electric energy expanded from the center, all the ships were destroyed in a massive explosion, everything inside was swallowed up in a wave of fire.  
The explosion cleared, leaving behind a few fragments of molten debris, and the Compassion; completely unharmed.  
  
"Communications restored." Captain, we can now connect with the lower levels. "Connect me with Link, tell him we need urgent engine power, and tell him the computer will tell him what to do."  
  
Link worked frantically with the controls, he had two people helping him, but it was still slow work, several power conduits were damaged when the red and green gases began to appear. They were working against the clock to engage the engines to catch up the Compassion.  
  
Vladir stared at the screen in front of him. It was too late, they had very little time before the chain reaction would occur.  
"Emergency transport to Engineering, I need down there this instant. Silas, you have the bridge."  
"Captain, the transports are for moving supplies only, we don't know what effect it will have on a living specimen."  
"I'm willing to take that chance. Beam me down there now."  
"Emergency transport activated." Silas pressed the buttons on the control panel, and in a shimmer of red and orange light, Vladir was gone.  
  
Link stared wide-mouthed as Vladir appeared in front of him. His clothes looked slightly melted, but that didn't stop Link from giving him a strong Hylian style hug.  
Vladir stared wide-mouthed. His skin itched severely, his clothes were somewhat melted, his vision a bit blurry, something just tackled him, and he could see a beautiful woman wearing a blue uniform with very short black hair. He tried to figure out what race she might be, but he had no clue.  
"Vlirmir, aw oo thir?" He heard a voice say, it was male... but very warbled.  
"E trinspert'd th' sh'p isn cipable of trinsperting living life-forms correctly." He heard a feminine voice this time, it became a little clearer after a moment. His vision cleared a little and he could see that it was the beautiful woman who had spoken.  
"Who are you? What species are you?" Vladir blurted, suddenly un- aware of what was going on. He didn't care; he just wanted to know who this woman was!  
She smiled, "My name is Xeria, I am the ship's computer. Well; was, until Link gave me complete control of the nanites in the Borg vessel."  
"So you are borg, or nanite or what?"  
"Before I was a computer, I was a Capyllian, a somewhat feline race. If you are curious about my age, it's about 2,000 years, and I have plenty more where that came from."  
Vladir couldn't help but smile. Then he became aware of his surroundings and their need to engage engines.  
"We need to engage engines!" He shouted, then quickly filled them in on his plan.  
  
They had 2 minutes to engage engines and catch up with the Compassion, they were almost out of time. Suddenly there was a roar the sound of thirty nuclear bombs going off as the engines engaged. They rushed to the Compassion and began shooting it with harmless rays of light, just enough to get its attention.  
Vladir gave the orders and they went into erratic maneuvers. The Compassion continued its course determined. Link looked through the porthole and noticed the Compassion was beginning to glow a bright red.  
"ENGAGE MACC DRIVE NOW!!!" Vladir shouted over the roar of the engines. Link could barely hear him, but Xeria did and ran to a panel to punch in some coordinates. Her fingers were moving faster than the ship's default computer could keep up with.  
Suddenly the engines grew quiet. The lights surged and then grew dark. All they could hear was a slight hum from Xeria's nanites. Link knew what was going on and ran to the nearest window, bringing Milona with him. They watched as their sun threw off a green bubble-like shell.  
"That was a very powerful X-Ray, it should sizzle the very hairs on every Hylian's head." Vladir narrarated.  
Next the star began to pulse, surging with power. The Compassion began to glow white and then flipped inside out as it shifted into hyperspace. Now it was just them, Hyrule, and the dying star.  
Vladir frantically punched a few controls, nothing was responding. Xeria mentioned she was feeling very cold and was having trouble concentrating.  
Milona collapsed on Link's shoulder, "Link, I can't see. What's going on?" She said, the last bit of her nanites had given up hope, leaving her body half-assimilated.  
Vladir realized this suddenly and ran to Xeria, he reached out his arms to give her a firm hug thinking foolishly that she wouldn't leave that way. As soon as he reached her, she exploded into a puddle of nanites. He sat down and wondered what people were thinking all over the ship. How they would suddenly die and it was all because of a stupid Randaar mutant.  
Link thought of the ranch, his gun that was stolen from him, his parents, his life, and the amazing events that had happened to him these past few weeks. If only there was a way to go back in time, he would warn himself, and destroy the borg remains, then nothing would have happened. But then he would have never met Milona, or Xeria. Now Xeria was dead, and Milona not too far behind. What was going to happen next? Would it hurt?  
Vladir stared at the puddle of nanites. She was such a better person than that stupid Cilnus. Had he known the computer more, he would have made a better effort to get away from the Electromagnetic Pulse thrown off by the dying star. He scooped up a bit of the nanites and placed them in a small container in his pocket, planning to throw it into space and give her a proper burial. Then it hit him.  
The Star gave out one more surge, the microwave surge, the last surge before the star collapses and goes supernova. Normally everything would be deflected by the ship's force field, this time though, the microwaves leaked in and fried everything. Circuits melted, metal sparked, and Vladir lay in a heap of flesh, the only thing working was his mind.  
Link was plastered to the wall. In a split moment he had been hit by something that hurt dearly, but hadn't killed him. He was capable of thinking, but could he move? Link remembered the ancient Hylians, using their magical ability to manipulate things around them. Some were quite good; others had no power at all. He wondered; if at this moment he could do the same, to just transport himself across space and time, to die in peace.  
Vladir was suddenly curious about something. The nanites he had grabbed, did they get fried, or did they adapt? Maybe the container was broken, and it would leak into his body, then he would adapt. It would be too late for him though because the star...  
  
Link sat in a bar, twirling his gun on the tip of his finger. In just a moment, he would barge in and ask for a glass of milk. That was his cue to go outside and break a very precious discovery.  
How he loved that gun, The Master Gun. It had a purple handle and a neat triangle painted on it. This one fired gold bullets, or whatever. Link could manipulate the bullets any way he wanted.  
Suddenly someone opened the door to the bar; a tall blonde haired man walked in and glanced around, looking for someone to have a chat with. He didn't notice anyone, so he headed straight for the bartender to get some milk.  
Link smiled. That was his cue. He got up and quietly left.  
Walking toward a covered wagon-like stall, he peeked under the blanket. Sure enough he saw a borg, in a state of decay.  
"Oh no you don't." Link held out his gun, he was going to shoot then he changed his mind. He scraped a bit of the skin off, and flicked it onto the ground. And then lifted up the wagon and walked off with it. He headed towards a telegraph building an pulled on the electric cord on the outside, then he electrocuted the body. Frying every nanite to the point of melting.  
  
He kicked the body over and stepped on it to destroy the remains. Letting the bone dust blow off into the wind. But something was wrong. The bones didn't blow away completely. They stopped and went around something. A boot?  
Link looked up to see whose boot this belonged to. He stared straight into the eyes of a man slightly taller then him, with dusty blonde hair, and odd ears.  
"Vladir?"  
"You realize Link, that you no longer belong to this world."  
"I understand."  
"In all my years, you still haven't told me how you did that."  
"That's because I myself didn't even understand. It may not have been me, the star did explode you know."  
"I'd like to think that the star caused it, but it was too precise. You had something to do with it. I thought you had died."  
"I did, and so did you."  
"Let's just put that aside for now. This is goodbye you know."  
"I knew that you'd say that."  
"Recently you know everything. Then you know why I'm leaving right?"  
"To stop yourself from coming here; and to resuscitate Xeria's memories."  
"Good. I'll see you later then?"  
"No, this is goodbye."  
"So long Link, it was great meeting you again."  
"Goodbye."  
  
Link traveled from that moment to find out what he was meant to do. He traveled to meet up with Knil at one point, but found his shack to be non-existent. Link later moved into the city to save maidens in distress and to generally be the good guy.  
  
Vladir Suvara prevented himself from coming to Hyrule and discovered that he himself was very skeptical, paranoid, and stubborn. 20 years later he was finally successful in reviving Xeria, they got married and had twins, 9, and 8. They will be turning 10 next year. 


End file.
